The Start of Something New
by lovetoanime
Summary: This story is about 3 new girls who enter OH,little do they know,that by being there they'll find romance,adventure and humor.KyoyaXOC,HikaruXOC,KaoruXOC,MoriXOC,TamaHaru.Disclaimer:I don't own OHHC,but I do own the OC's...Happy Ending is the winner!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: This is how it started**

I was five years old when my dad told me that I was moving to France, see my dad is Koru Mishimoto, the best, and most famous, soccer player in Japan, but the French team bought him, so you see, I had to move. I was born in Japan, so I was just starting my life there, yeah it kind of sucked, but I did it anyway. My first year at Saint Mary School for Girls (SMSG) was kind of suckish; I didn't know anybody so I was alone. Until one day they paired me up with this girl whose name was Kimi Ryoko. She was silent and didn't talk very much.

One day she went to my house to finish the science project, when she looked at my wardrobe she started to say how I should dress. You see Kimi's mom is Marie Cornelia, a famous French fashion designer, and her dad is Kobo Ryoko, a famous Japanese music manager, and their both called the power couple. Because, if Kimi's dad hired a new singer they had to wear Kimi's mom clothing line. I don't know why, but ever since then we've been best friends. I liked to call her Loli, because of her Loli-Shotta look.

She had long blonde pigtails, with big honey-brown eyes, she was colored cream and she always wore sun dresses from her mom's clothing line. You see, in our school we don't wear uniforms, we wear normal clothes (Hello, we're in France, the fashion capitol of the world). So, anyways then my mom arrived home and she started to play piano with a student of hers. See my mom is Miriam Vonrusell, the famous pianist from Austria. My mom is from Mozart's dynasty (and so am I) and we all have the same talent (Playing the piano and making concertos).

A few months later, my mom had a new student. It was during summer and Loli went away with her mom, so I was alone. My mom said that he was really good at playing piano. One day my mom was teaching him a song, but he didn't quite get it, so my mom told him to get a five minute break. He went to the bathroom and I went down and started to play the piano (basically, I don't like mom to hear me play). All of sudden, I stopped playing and I started to hear claps. When I looked it was a blonde haired boy, with purple eyes.

Then he opened his mouth and said: "That was real good, you play like a princess. Can you tell me your name?"

I stood there silent and then I said:"My name is Izumi."

"Nice to meet you, you must be Miss. Vonrusell's daughter."

I nodded in a yes way and then he continued talking:"You must be a pretty good pianist like your mom. By the way, my name is Tamaki, and I've been waiting so long to meet you and ask you…can we play a piece together?"

I stood there and I looked as his smile grew wither and I nodded a yes and we started to play. Just then, my mom came in and started to clap and I knew it was the start of a new friendship. Five years passed and Tamaki, Loli and I were the best of friends. All of a sudden a new girl came into our school. Her name was Amanda Michaels; she's the daughter of Steve Michaels. A famous archaeologist, who (recently) discovered the Lost City of Atlantis. She was very quiet, so Loli and I decided to talk to her.

"Hi my name is Kimi, but they call me Loli. What's your name?"

"None of your business." She said angrily.

Loli shed a tear and went to sulk in the corner, so I said: "Who do you think you are, making Loli sulk like that?"

"Do you want to fight?"

"Right here, right now!"

We were at it, but when I was going to throw the first punch the school principal stopped me.

"Miss. Mishimoto you can just start a fight like this. Both of you will get detention for three weeks."

"What!?" both of us said together.

We tried to negotiate with the principal, but it was no use. So we served our sentence together. We never spoke with each other, because of the whole incident. But, one day Amanda came to detention crying. I hate seeing people crying, so I sat next to her and I started to talk with her.

And then I asked her:"Why are you crying?"

She looked at me and said:"I'm crying, because today is the day that my mom died in a car accident."

I stood there silent and then thought:"So that's why she's always angry with everybody. No wonder!"

Then, I didn't know why, but I hugged her and told her that everything it's going to be fine. She sat there and started to wipe her tears off. Then we kept talking about a lot of things. I noticed that we had a lot in common. When we got off detention I told her if she wanted to go to my house to dinner, she nodded a yes and we were off.

When we arrived home Loli and Tamaki were there to, they were both afraid of her, but when I told them everything that happened to her they accepted her. After a few weeks the four of us were best friends. It was so, that every time one of our parents was in business trips we would stay in a different house (except Tamaki's house, because he was a boy). We were really close until something happen. When we were 14 years old and Tamaki left without telling us, we were really upset. But, it was his decision, so we didn't meddle in his business. But I knew in my heart that this would be the start of a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Start of the Great Journey**

So, here we are, two years later and we're finally 16. Maybe it's because he never wrote to us, but we kind of forgot about Tamaki. Sometimes we would talk about him; when we remember about the funny things he would say. But I would never forget that day. The week before he left unexpected he told all of us that we were like his little sisters.

Loli and Amanda laughed, but I didn't. I knew that he loved us like if he were family. After that thought the phone rang and my maiden answered it. She started to cry and told me that it was for me. I was afraid; I didn't know what was happening so I got to the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes, is this Izumi Mishimoto?"

"Yes, this is she."

"I'm sorry to say this…"

I cut him up before he could finish and asked him:"What's wrong? What happen?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but your father had a car accident."

Before he could continue I started to shed a tear and asked him:"Is he alright, what happen, is he in the hospital?" I said freaked out.

"Miss. Your father died before he reached the hospital."

In that instant my heart dropped and so did the phone. I started to tear up and ran outside. Loli and Amanda wanted to know what happened so they followed me outside. I was going pretty fast and they couldn't catch up. I reached to a park where I sat on a bench and stayed there until Amanda and Loli came.

When I looked both of them turned red, they looked exhausted and sweated a lot.

Then Amanda started to say:"Next time you want to run; would it kill you to slow down?"

Normally I would laugh at Amanda's comments, but not today.

They both sat next to me and Loli asked:"What happened, you seemed so happy, but then you started to cry?"

I couldn't lie so I hugged Loli and told them:"You know that my dad was in Japan playing in a soccer tournament, right?" they both nodded a yes and I continued:"Well he was in his team bus and the driver was drunk, so he crashed into a building and my dad didn't make it."

I started to cry more and all that Loli and Amanda could do was to comfort me. I asked if we could go for a walk. It was late, but they didn't care so they said yes and we stud up. While we were walking I would talk about my dad and all the fun things we used to do during vacations. When we arrived at our apartment I told them that I was going to bed and they told me okay. When I woke up it was 9:00 in the morning.

I went to my closet and chose some long, green army sweatpants, a white tank top, and a black jacket with a hoodie, an orange baseball cap and some white flip-flop's. I went to the kitchen to drink some coffee and stared at the window, just sitting there and thinking. All of a sudden one of my maidens called me and told me to go into the living room. So I stood up from the chair and went to living room and in there was Loli with her parents, Amanda with her dad and my mom; it seems they didn't notice me when I entered the room.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

My mom stood up and told me:"Izumi take a seat. We need to talk about something."

I sat down and then asked:"What's going on? Why are all of you here?"

"Honey, we're here because of this." She gave me a manila envelope with my name on it.

I opened it and inside of it there were two pamphlets, three airplane tickets and another white envelope with lots of money.

Then I asked:"What's all of this?"

My mom looked at me and said;"Your dad wanted the three of you to study in Japan, so this was in his will, amongst other things."

Amanda and Loli said at the same time:"COOL, we're going to Japan!"

Then I said:"Wait a minute the three of us are going to Japan?"

My mo said:"Your father didn't want you to go for the same thing that happened to you when you moved to France."

I shrugged and read the first pamphlet. When I read it, it was an apartment building. So this meant that we were going to live there. Then I counted the money and my dad left me 500 million dollars. When I reached for the second pamphlet it was an academy called Ouran High School (OHS).

I showed the pamphlets to the others and Amanda asked:"What's OHS?"

Amanda's dad answered: "Well OHS is an academy for rich and talented people."

Loli's, mom added:"But since you girls are late for inscription…" Loli's dad continued:"We have to go to Japan and talk to the school dean's…"

My mom finished saying:"To see if you girls can enter the academy."

We looked at each other and said together:"Awesome we're going to Japan!"

As we said that I knew that something amazing was going to happen during our first year in OHS.

Then Amanda screamed:"Japan here we come!"

And Loli added:"OHS, you better watch out!"

And I finished saying:"Because the queen bee's are coming to town."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Great Journey**

So it was settled, we were all going to Japan; not caring what will happen on our way there. Our parents decided to go to Japan first to make sure we could get in, so we had to go alone on Loli's private jet. We packed our things and headed out to the airport, but just as before we left I decided to look at, what used to be, our home for one last time. All I could remember were all the laughs, all the tears, all of those piano lessons, all the slumber parties, and with that all the pizza and chocolate that went to waste. All of that gone, vanished into thin air and now their just memories in girly scrapbooks and diary pages with little hearts and dotted eyes.

Just as those memories finish invading my mine Amanda told the driver to honk the horn, and I woke up from, what I like to call, my insomnia memory state (IMS).

"I'm coming!" I said screaming outside.

"Hurry up, or we're going to be late!" said Amanda

"Yeah, we don't want to be late" said Loli

I gave a last look at our home a closed the door, placed a "for sale" sign in the front lawn and headed down the driveway to get in the car. The drive to the airport was really quiet; the only time we would talk was when we saw a store or a place that we did little mischief. We would start laughing, but then one of us had to mention:"Oh boy, I'm sure going to miss this place!" And we would stay silent again, just like that; forgetting what were we laughing about in the first place. None of us knew why, but the three of us felt asleep on our way to the airport.

All I know is that the driver pulled over and said that we were here, I felt like crying a little. I knew that this was the end of our adventures, the end of what might be our perfect lives. I woke Amanda and Loli and when they saw the airport I looked at their faces, all I could say to them was that they shouldn't worry, because everything was going to be alright. The three of us got out off the car and got our luggage. Loli paid the driver and we headed inside the airport.

"I gotta call mom and dad and tell them that we're here and also check if our jet its ready to fly." said Loli "So when I come back you both better be here, especially you Amanda."

"Why do you always assume that I'm the one going to do mischief everywhere we go?"

"Amanda, the last time we went to shopping mall we warn you and what happened?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I got kicked out and banned forever." Amanda said looking down at the floor.

"Bingo!" said Loli laughing

"Alright, alright just go and find your stupid jet while I stay put."Amanda said sarcastically.

"You better not!" Loli and I said knowing that she was planning something evil.

"Rats, I can't do anything with you guys around." Amanda said with her innocent face on.

"Nice try, Amanda!" I said with a big smirk on my face.

"I'll leave her to you." Loli said while she was walking away.

Two hours passed and still no sign of Loli. It was like the earth just sucked her in. When I had that thought Loli appeared. Apparently something bad had happened. She had some tears on her eyes and she was coming to us like she wouldn't see us in three years.

"Where in the seven hells have you've been? We've been waiting for two hours." Amanda screamed at her top of her lungs.

"Relax; I was just talking to mom and dad and I've got bad news."

"What is it Loli? Did something happen?" I said wondering if something happened to her parents.

"Apparently OHS has three spots."

"So, was the bad news about that?" Amanda said with a smirk on her face

"There two spots for class 1-A and one spot in class 1-B, that's the bad news." Loli said and looked down at the floor.

Amanda didn't get it until she snapped her fingers and said:"Wait a minute! You mean to say that only two of us will be in the same classroom?"

"Either that, or someone from that classroom has to switch places." Loli said being specific. "But, there's no time that, we have to go to the jet or we will be late."

The three of us entered the jet and it seemed calmed until something happened. While we were waiting to arrive to Japan, Amanda seemed quiet, to quiet. I couldn't bear it anymore. So, I sat next to her and started talking, to see if she had done a prank. She always pulls a prank anywhere we go, so it was normal of me to assume the worst.

"Amanda, you seem to quiet. What did you do?" I said with a serious face.

"What do you mean? I have done nothing to assume that I'm playing a prank" Amanda said with a smirk on her face.

"Amanda!!!! What did you do?"

"You'll see." Her smirk grew larger.

"This is your Captain speaking, telling you that we will be in Japan in about one hour so don't…what the fuck? Who let a dog in the captain quarters?"

"Amanda, you didn't"

"Yep, the best prank ever, oh and by the way, Loli where can I put my dog?"

"There's a pet groom on the second door to your right."

Just as Loli finish talking the jet started to tumble and bumble. Then the jet started to shake a lot. Then a red light started to sound that said turbulence.

"This is your co-captain speaking saying that who ever let this dog here better pick it up, or we will castrate it."

"Muffins"

"Wait Amanda you can go in there…" Loli and I said at the same time.

"Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amanda said

"HELP" I said

"Oh God, we're going to die!!" Loli added

"Finally, I got him."

"Sit your ass down and don't do anything stupid while we get to Japan."

Then, I didn't know why, but I started to laugh. Not for the prank, but for all those times that Amanda made us laugh. With those big, dark brown eyes and her red haired, boyish cut. She would always remind me of a little devil, because sometimes her hair formed two little horns in her head. Then when I stopped the two of them started laughing as well; we noticed that this could be the last time we would laugh like this.

An hour passed quickly and we were already in Japan. We go of the jet and they told us that our luggage where in our apartments already. We stepped inside the airport and we realized that everything was so different. I was afraid, but then loli grabbed my hand and Amanda as well. The three of us took a deep breath and went outside the airport.

There was a car waiting for us and we went in. Loli and Amanda fell asleep on the ride to our new home, but I didn't. I watched everything, everyone and I knew that it would take us time to learn how to live here. But, just as that thought I know that this is a new journey in our lives. For better, or for worse…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meeting

A few hours later the driver pulled into a building. He told me that we were at our destination, so we had to get out. I woke Amanda and Loli, but I took a picture before I woke them up. You see, they were in, what I like to call, a sleeping gay position (SGP). In which Amanda's hand was in Loli's butt and Loli's leg was on top of Amanda's legs.

It's so hilarious and in case they do something bad and blame it on me I have blackmail. Don't mind me I'm just as evil as Amanda and as sweet as Loli, but that's our little secret. So we went inside our new apartment. Which by the way it had four floors and a terrace in the fifth floor. This meant each one had their own floor and the fourth was the kitchen.

The first floor was Loli's room, which we called the closet; remember her mom the fashion designer. The second floor was Amanda's room, which we called the fun room; she has a lot of technology and fun games. The third floor was the kitchen and living room, so we each don't get into fights if someone enters their room looking for protein shakes, or in Amanda's case vanilla ice cream. So that meant that the fourth floor was my room, which the girls and I called it the soccer musical room; because it had music stuff next to soccer trophy (Yes I do play soccer I'm captain of the varsity team, well…was). The fifth room was the terrace which had a swimming pool and a gazebo; it's pretty cool that my dad left all of this for me.

Just as we were getting ready to rest in our new beds one of my maidens enters the room and tells us that we need to meet her at the third floor, so we did.

"Young Mademoiselles, the principal of OHS wants to meet you tomorrow to see where they're going to place you."

So, with that we went to sleep early, but I was really nervous. I've never been this far away from my mom, so it was really scary the first night in Japan. All I wanted to do was call my mom, but I still don't get the time difference, so I didn't. The next day we woke up at 6:00 am and ate a heavy breakfast. The principal said it would take all day.

The driver was waiting for us, so we entered the car and left on our way to the meeting. When we arrived at OHS we noticed that the gate was painted gold. When we entered the facilities it seemed more like a classical rich school, so much different then our French academy. The maiden took us to the principal's office and there was a secretary there. She told us that each of us will have a different interview so two of us had to stay in the waiting room while one of us was taking the interview.

"First up, Kimi Ryoko." Loli stood up and the secretary continued "Right this way." The secretary took her into a big door on the left.

An hour pass and finally loli came out real happy telling her that she's in class 1-A and she was also accepted into the fashion club. We were happy for her, but that meant that only one of us is going to be with Loli.

"Next, Amanda Michaels." Amanda stood up and the secretary did the same thing.

One more hour passed and Amanda exited with happiness and sadness in her eyes.

"So, how did it go?" I asked.

"It went well, I'm in class 1-A." she said immediately.

I was in shock that mean that I was in class 1-B. So; I wasn't going to be with neither Loli nor Amanda. I had a rotten feeling down on my got.

"Last, we have Izumi Mishimoto" I stood up and entered the door.

When I looked there was a chair for me. The office had female touches around and some manly touches around as well. Then I looked at a man looking out at the window, he then turned around.

"Please, sit down." He said and then he continued "You must be Izumi."

"Yes, I'm Izumi."

"God, you remind me of your mom and you have your dad's eyes." I started to blush and he continued "Well, you're here because you need to know your classroom and all the rules around here."

While he was talking I couldn't help but to notice that he reminds me of someone. Someone I used to know, like a brother or something. "But who am I kidding Tamaki didn't knew his father." The principal stopped talking and handed me a rule book and then told me that my uniform won't come in two weeks.

"Oh, and that reminds me your class is 1-A, someone backed out, so we have an extra spot."

I was so happy by that news. "The queen bees are together for another year."We were finished with my interview and I went outside really happy.

"What happen?" Amanda said.

"The queen bees are together for another year!" I said with a smirk in my face.

"No way! Really?" Loli said in disbelief, so I nodded a yes.

We gave each other a group hug and went outside of the office holding hands and laughing but the secretary screamed from the doorway.

"Wait, you start school tomorrow, so be ready."

With that our faces looked really worried. We left to the car and started to talk about the adventures we could have at OHS. We arrived at our apartment; we ate dinner, watched movies and slept really early. I don't know about the girls, but I couldn't sleep. I was really nervous, all I could think about was that tomorrow our new adventures will start; in OURAN HIGH SCHOOL!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The First Day at Ouran High School**

The day is finally here. The day that we have all been waiting for. The day we go to OHS, phew, it's been a long journey, but we finally get to meet new friends and find new adventures. As the clock sounded at 6:00 am we woke up in a second. We entered the kitchen were a big breakfast was served in our honor. We ate fast and then met in the Closet (Loli's Floor) were Loli had a variety of clothes for our first day.

"Ok, choose anything that you like, but if there's something wrong with it I'll fix it; understand?" Amanda and I nodded a yes and started to choose our outfits.

Amanda chose a tomboy outfit, which involved a black tank top, a red blood sporty jacket with a hoodie, dark blue jeans ripped at the knees, and some black converse. Loli looked at her and said that she was perfect. Loli chose a Loli-Shotta look, which involved a light blue sun dress, with white slippers. Then it was my turn, so I chose a punk look, which involved a black shirt that fitted just right, a red scholar mini skirt and black converse boots. Loli looked at me and said that I looked chic, but I needed something more and she added a silver cherry blossom broach on my hair.

The driver pulled in the drive-way and we made our way out. Loli and Amanda were nervous, but I wasn't:"How different could this school be from our last school?" As that thought entered we were already there, the golden gates opened and we entered the school. Just as we entered we saw a lot people looking at us really weird like. I guess it was because the fact that we didn't had our school uniforms for two weeks; but what are you going to do about it?

We made to our classroom and the principal was standing there. He told us that he was going to introduce us to rest of the class and we had to wait outside. So, we were more nervous then before. Just as that thought entered the principle called Loli first. She took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

Ten minutes passed and then he called Amanda. So she took a deep breath and entered the classroom, as well. Ten more minutes passed and then the principle called me. I entered the classroom, and as I entered the room all the guys' eyes opened real big, so I took a lot of attention.

"Ok, and last but not least, this is Izumi Mishimoto. Her mom is Miriam Vonrusell, the famous Austrian pianist and her dad was Koru Mishimoto, the famous soccer player. And I'll let her tell you more about her." I stood there stunned, but I started to talk.

"Well I play soccer and I was captain of the Varsity team back home. I also play piano and had a lot of students back in France. I have good grades and I like to have normal teenager fun, like going to the movies or bowling; and that's basically it."

"Well I hope you kids make these girls feel like they're a part of you; okay?" they all nodded a yes and he left.

The teacher told us that she will assign us a New Student Partner Buddy (NSPB).

She grabbed a clipboard which had the entire students name and said:"Okay, Amanda your NSPB will be Kaoru." He stood up and kissed Amanda's hand, what seemed crazy was that all the girls started to scream."Okay next Kimi your NSPB will be Hikaru."

"What? Miss. Samuels I can be placed with him, he's one of the brats sons of my mother's competition."

"I'm sorry Kimi-Chan, but that's the way it goes"

"Relax little girl, I won't hurt you or your mothers career, so you could stop being such a little brat yourself." Hikaru said with a smirk on his face and Loli just ignored him.

"Okay, next is Izumi, your NSPB will be Haruhi." I looked at Haruhi and thought to myself:"She looks like a girl."

But I ignored the thought and said hi to she/he and he/she said hi back. Our first day with the NSPB went, well…a little bad. Amanda did the first pranks of the year, Loli and Hikaru couldn't stop fighting and I and Haruhi were the only ones having a good time. At lunch time we were all eating and having a nice conversation.

"Hey, would you like to go to the Host Club?" Kaoru said looking at Hikaru and Haruhi with a big smirk on his face.

"That's a great idea Kaoru; we should invite the new girls to the Host Club. In fact the three of you should get special attention today. I'll tell the M'Lord." Hikaru said with a bigger smirk.

"Okay, we'll go to the Host Club. Where is it anyways?" Amanda said raising an eyebrow.

"It's at the Third Music Room (TMR). Well be there in an hour so you can come in at 30 minutes after; ok?" Haruhi said

And the three of us nodded a yes and we were on our way. An hour and thirty minutes passed and we looked for the TMR. We made but before we entered I talked with the girls a little bit.

I asked them if they notice that Haruhi looked like a girl and Amanda said:"Finally someone notices that. I think she's a transsexual.

"Okay before we enter here there are a few rules. First, Amanda no pranks, and no calling Haruhi a transsexual. Second, Loli no fighting with the twins."

They both nodded a yes and we enter the room. As we opened the door a breeze of rose petals blew in our faces. Then a bunch of cute boys greeted us with a "Hello". A boy with blonde hair came twirling in and kissed Amanda and Loli's hand and when he held my face he looked me in the eyes and said:"Izumi?" and I said "Tamaki?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A new enemy**

"Tamaki, why are you squishing my face? I said talking funny.

As I said that Tamaki let go of my face and went to sulk in a corner. Loli, Amanda and I looked at him like if we've know how to act in these situations. We went next to him and started to tickle him everywhere and he started to laugh, as well we did. When he stud up we looked back at us and the line of cute guys looked at us like what the fuck just happen. Tamaki shook his clothes like if he had dirt on himself.

Then he said:"Host Club (HC), I will like you to meet my sisters. Princess Amanda, princess Kimi a.k.a. Loli, and; my favorite sister, princess Izumi."

"Hey! What about us?" Amanda and Loli said in unison. "Aren't we as special as Izumi?"

Tamaki cleared his throat and I answered for him:"The fact is girls I'm more of the good/bad girl. Loli is the good girl and Amanda is the bad girl. So, what I'm saying is that I'm best of both worlds."

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot about that." Amanda said with a glare on her eyes.

The four of us started to laugh until a boy with blonde hair pulled on Tamaki's jacket. Tamaki looked at him and noticed that he had a look of what's going on here, so Tamaki smiled at him.

And said to us:"Girls these are the HC members. First we have Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai, who are seniors."

"No freaking way…" Loli said. "That little boy is a senior?" Amanda started to laugh at the comment.

"Loli, you shouldn't talk. You look like a kindergartener" I said looking at Honey-Sempai smile on that comment and a Loli giving me a death glare.

"Okay, you already know Hikaru and Kaoru, and my daughter… I mean Haruhi!"

As he fixed that mixed up; the three of us had a blank stare on our faces, like if we noticed that Haruhi wasn't actually a boy. Amanda started to laugh and covered her mouth with both hands. Loli kept staring at Haruhi and gasped when she realized it. I just stared at her with something that I like to call the: I know your little secret look. The three of us then realized that she had a bra strap hanging out of her shirt.

The three of us then said in unison:"You know, I don't think that boys wear bras."

The entire HC looked at us and stayed in shock, especially Haruhi.

Then I continued saying:"What we mean to say is…you can stop pretending you're a boy."

"Yeah, we already know you're a girl" Loli said.

"But…how did you know she was a girl?" Tamaki asked still looking in shock.

"Well, basically…there is not a boy in the world that looks like a girl. I mean, really? You thought we were stupid or something? We've notice you were a girl ever since we saw you in our classroom." Amanda said raising her eyebrow and looking at everyone with an intimating look.

Then, all of a sudden someone started to clap. When we looked at the door a boy with black hair was standing there with a big smirk on his face.

Then he said:"Bravo! These girls found out Haruhi's secret in just a few minutes. When all it took to Tamaki figured it out was three hours. Well done!"

"Um, girls this is the Vice President of the HC; Kyoya-Sama. Which, like always, he's late to greet the three new students." Tamaki said with an evil glare, but then backed off when he noticed that Kyoya's glare was more evil than his.

Kyoya started to walk in front of us; but I started to feel an attraction towards him. Then I started to remember something I said last year in a sleep over about my perfect man. A blacked hair boy, with glasses, skinny and looked smart, but was actually cool, mysterious, evil and sexy. As he made in front of us, I noticed that Loli and Amanda kept staring at him. I got mad at them, because they stared at him with go-go eyes.

Then he said:"You must be Amanda Michaels, I've heard about your father." Amanda blush a little; he continued:"And you must be Kimi, I've heard of your dad and my sister wears your mom's clothes." He looked at her with such intensity on his eyes and Loli screamed. Then he came in front of me:"Last, but not least you must be Izumi. I've heard of your parents, real interesting that the daughter of a soccer player and a pianist can pay for this school."

In that instant my smile wiped away and stepped on his foot and he started to jump around. Amanda and Loli looked at me like if I was crazy or something. The rest of the HC was laughing and Haruhi just gave me a thumb up. Then he stopped and stared at me and gave me and evil glare.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me that I can't afford this school." I said in an angry tone.

"I'm Kyoya Ottori." He said secured of himself.

"So, that's who you are? What a shame; I thought Ottori's were a little more courteous than this. But I notice that not all of them."

"Oh, man! You just got served."The twins said in unison.

At that moment I realized that I made a new enemy and that know it was on. I don't care who Kyoya think I am, but I'm going to let him find out. This isn't the end of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The offer**

Just as that though came in I realized that Honey-Sempai hugged me and looked at me with a worried look. I carried him and said to him in his ear that I was alright and that Kyoya didn't intimidate me. He smiled at me and said to my ear that if anything happened that he would protect me. I put him down and put my arms on front of me and we both hugged each other. All of a sudden I felt like someone bigger went behind me and hugged me or more likely squished me; when I looked it was Mori-Sempai.

When I he stopped hugging me Mori-Sempai put me down on the floor. As he did I looked on front of me and everyone was in a horrific shock. I raised my eyebrow in confusion; I didn't know what was happening so I stayed there in silence. All of sudden Tamaki ran towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Monami; monami! You're so cute when you act like the big sister. Just look at the emotion you have brought to him." Tamaki said jumping around like an idiot.

"What in the seven hell's are you talking about, Tamaki?" I said.

"He's referring to the fact that you did the older sister bid with Honey-Sempai." Kaoru said.

"This is the same thing that Mori-Sempai does, but more stern." Hikaru added.

"But…You did it more sweetly and nicer. Like a real older sister; this brings me to a conclusion. You can work with us in the HC." Tamaki said, while everyone was in silent.

"Me work in the HC? But that's so crazy I'm a girl and this is a boy club." As that thought came in I decided to ask:"Wait a minute; why is Haruhi working in the HC if your job is to pleasure girls?"

"I'll answer that. You see I came in thinking that this room wasn't being used. Then all of sudden I broke an $80,000,000 vase; and now I'm working to pay off my debt." Haruhi said with such sincerity.

I realized then that Haruhi is just here based on a debt. I knew she was a special student just like me; well technically…Yes I am a special student. Really my parents couldn't afford for this school. Something told me that Haruhi and I were the same inside and we just needed more time together; to get to know each other.

"Well unlike Haruhi… I would've just seduced you guys into letting me pay the debt my own way." Amanda said with her funny and cruel self.

"Amanda, shut up. No one is as perverted as you. And besides, Haruhi made her choice and I think it was the right decision." I said looking at her with and angry face.

"All right, all right! Yeesh! I'm sorry Haruhi. There all better." Amanda said like a little kid.

As she said that I remembered something very important and I ran outside.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki said worried.

"I have to go to soccer try outs! We'll talk later, okay Tama?" I said remembering that I used t call him like that when we were little kids.

As that memory came in I realized that Tamaki may enter our lives again. But this time, he wasn't going anywhere. This was the best part ever. But for now, I just concentrated in making it to soccer try out's early. And most importantly making it in the team.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Memories**

Tamaki's POV

As I saw her running like a maniac, I heard her answer me with my nickname; Tama. I remembered when the three of them called me Tama; well except for Amanda who called me Tamagotchi. I would always scream at her for calling me that, but I would also remember Izumi scream at her as well. I never told her, but when I was 13 years old, I had a little crush on her. And when I was 14, I realized that I may even love her; but she considered me an older brother, so I couldn't break that bond.

As that thought came in my daughter Haruhi said:"Tamaki-Sempai? What's wrong; why did she run in such a hurry?"

"She had to go to soccer try-outs. And she was a little late." I looked at her with teary eyes, but then smiled at her.

"Ahem" Hikaru was clearing his throat and then asked:"I just have one question. How did the four of you meet?"

"Yeah, you guys seemed to be so close" Kaoru added.

Amanda, Loli and I sat down in one of the couches next to the window. Then the rest of the HC followed us. Except for Kyoya, who sat in the other side of the room, with his laptop.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"I'll start…" I said with a smirk on my face. "Well, I met Izumi when I was about six years old; she was five. I was learning to play the piano; her mom was my teacher. She was teaching me a piece, but I couldn't learn how to play it. So, she told me to take a five minute break; I went to the bathroom. And then, all of a sudden, I heard that piece. I thought it was my teacher, but when I went outside I saw a little girl with short honey-blonde pigtails playing. When she stopped playing I started to clap and she looked shocked and asked her if she could play that piece with me. She said yes and we played it perfectly, then her mom started to clap and called us her star pupils. Ever since then we were friends. After summer she brought a friend of hers, Izumi introduce her to me, it turned out that I met Loli and we also became friends. And when I met Amanda, well…let's just say that I was a little afraid of her, but in time we became friends as well."

"Wow that was amazing how the four of you became friends." Haruhi said with a serious face.

"Well you haven't heard anything yet." Loli said. "Remember that I was Izumi's first friend."

"Yeah, go ahead Loli." I said to her.

"Well…let's see. Oh, yeah! Now I remember. It all started in her first day of school at SMSG. She was very quiet and no one would talk to her. One day they paired us up for a science project, so we agreed to finish it at her house. When I went to her room, I realized that she had a good sense of fashion, but didn't know how to combine them. So I thought her how to dress, she was in shock. You see, I didn't talk to anyone, so she was astonished that I talked to her for the firs time. After that Izumi and I became friends. It may be so that when I went away for summer vacation she met someone new, too bad it had to be Tamaki."

"HEY!!!!" I said looking angry at her.

"Oh relax Tamaki; you know that I'm just joking. Well, where was I; oh yeah. When I met Amanda was a different story. She actually made me sulk and made Izumi go to detention for the firs time. I didn't know how, but after that Izumi and her became friends and presented her to us. We were scared, but we actually found that Amanda was really cool. So we became friends in time."

"Ah! You guys really like me." Amanda said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! Amanda? Why don't you tell us your side of this story?" Honey-Sempai said with a big grin on his face.

"Well…ok. Lets see, ah yes! I was ten years old when I met Izumi; we where in detention because we were going to start a fight in the school. We didn't talk much, until one day something happen that I will not mention. Let's just say we became friends after that. Then she introduced me to Loli and Tamaki and we became friends in time."

"Hum" All of sudden Kyoya said.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" I said, concerned

"I would hate to say this, but it seems that it's Izumi who brought you all together."

"What do you mean?" I said with doubt.

"What I think he's saying is that without Izumi none of you would be friends." Haruhi said.

"Let's face it, if it wasn't for Izumi inviting Loli to her room; Loli wouldn't have talked to her." Hikaru explained.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for Tamaki playing the piano, she wouldn't got the bravery to play that piece and you asking her to play with you. That way learning the piece with her next to you." Kaoru added.

"And if she hadn't got that opportunity to have that conversation with Amanda; Amanda could have been someone…well she's already mean, but at least she has a friend to lean on." Honey-Sempai finished.

The three of us looked at each other and realized that it was true. If it wasn't for Izumi neither of us would be friends, and neither the less she would be the only one here. We had to be thankful to her, she was the one who got us together. So I had a plan to support her.

"HC! I have a plan. Izumi is at her soccer try-outs, so were going to go and cheer her on; for support."

"That sounds like a great idea." Loli and Amanda said in unison.

"So, what do you say guys?"

"Alright, well go. On the condition that we can get more customers for the HC." Kyoya said glaring at all of us.

"So it's settled then. We're going to Izumi's soccer try-out!" I said more cheerful than ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the soccer field…

"Whoa!"

"What's wrong Izumi?"

"I just felt a chill down my spine. Like if something is going to go wrong in this try-out."

"Maybe nerves."

"Yeah maybe. I hope nothing goes wrong, tough."

"What's the worst that could happen? Some cute boys are going to show up?"

"Yeah, like that would happen." I said with a smirk on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Try-Out's**

As I finish talking to Suzu (I girl I met in the try-out's) the coach called me to prove if a can make a goal. So, I hit the ball properly and made the goal. Just as I made that goal I heard some cheering. I thought it was Suzu or some of the other girls. But, when I looked behind me (guess who?) it was the HC cheering me.

I mean I love the HC (except Kyoya), but I just met them. The only ones I could expect this from would be Amanda and Loli. Maybe Tamaki as well; which reminds me…I'm going to kill him when I'm done with these try-outs. But I'm going to tell myself to do the best I can and maybe land a stop in the team. And besides…how much trouble they could bring?

Just as that thought entered my mine the coach told us to take a five minute break. So, as always, I went towards my backpack. After I took a sip out of my water bottle I saw a commotion on the benches. When went towards there I asked a Suzu what was the commotion about.

"Oh! It's just the Host Club; a group of cute boys who Host girls and make them, feel special and stuff."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

Just then a group of girls came near me. A girl who appeared to be the leader tapped my shoulder and said:"Because the HC treats us like nothing. They don't care about our feelings; it's all about the money."

"How do you know this?" I asked with doubt in my face.

"Because, I told Kyoya Ottori that I loved him. He just used me to tell his father that he was interested in girls." The girl said with a glare in her face.

"They do this to everyone." Said another girl

"Well, except Honey-Sempai." Suzu cleared out.

"The point is that their bad news. The rest of the soccer girls here act like girly-girls. And don't get their head in the game; just in the prize. But we're called the Bad Ass Soccer Chicks (BASC) we don't let any boy ruin our future as soccer stars. By the way my name is Katsumi; what's yours?"

As she changed her temper I decided to say my name:"My name is Izumi."

"Well, Izumi if you want to be a top player in this team you have to know two things. First, how to play and second, how to avoid them! You got it?"

I nodded a yes and she snapped her fingers and the rest of the girls went with her to the goal.

As she left Suzu grabbed my shoulders and shook me up:"Do you know what position is Katsumi?" I nodded a no and she continued"She's the soccer captain. If she likes you; you're a shoe in for the team."

As she kept talking I looked over at Katsumi. She was laughing with the rest of those girls and her long black hair blowed into the wind. Then I thought that I needed to be her friend to enter the team.

"I'm sure if she meets Loli and Amanda she'll like them and we'll become friends. Including Suzu; as well." As that thought entered my mine I heard a whistle.

It was the coach telling us that the five minutes were up. She explained that the second part of the try-outs included the captain and the senior's team. They had the power to tell us in which team we were and to tell us the position we had to play. So, we had to do our best. They separated us in team A and Team B; I was team A with Suzu.

_In this moment I would like to please you with what I liked to call your imagination. Just imagine you're watching a practice montage with the song: Dirty, by: Christina Aguilera. If you don't remember the song here are the lyrics:_

**[Redman:]****  
**Ah, dirrty (dirrty) Filthy (filthy) Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah) Too dirrty to clean my act up. If you ain't dirty You ain't here to party (woo!) Ladies (move) Gentlemen (move) Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) _[7x]_

**[Christina Aguilera:]**

Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm comin through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room DJ's spinning (show your hands) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh) No question, time for some action Temperature's up (can you feel it) About to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise

**[Chorus:]**

Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirty It's about time for my arrival  
**[Christina Aguilera:]**  
Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Body's hot Front to back Now move your ass I like that Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) Hot rocking, everyone's talking Give all you got (give it to me) Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
**[Chorus]  
[Bridge]**

Here it comes, it's the one You've been waiting on Get up, get it up Yup, that's what's up Giving just what you want To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go) You can tell when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I bet you somebody's Gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
**[Redman:]****  
**Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!) If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina, better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah) The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels Throw it up Baby it's brick city, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
**[Chorus (3):]**  
Uh, what

Well montage over it's my turn again after an hour of try-outs. This time I really have to prove myself. This is my last shot. All I need is to make a goal and surpass the goalie. And with that I can make the team.

Just as I'm about to make the shot, the idiot of Tamaki screamed you can do it. And with that I ruined my shot and missed. As I did that I turned around and gave my seventh devil look. Just with that Amanda and Loli realized the look and left.

"Hey! What are you leaving?"Hikaru asked Amanda with a suspicious look.

"With luck…To live 50 more years!" Amanda said

"Why did you say that?" Kaoru asked

Loli and Amanda pointed at me and the twins realized what that look meant. So they decided to leave as well. Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai didn't had anything to worry about, but when I'm done with this I'm going to kill the rest of them…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The big pay-off**

As I missed my shot, the coach said that that was the end of try-outs.

"Ok! Listen up girls we'll post the ones who made the team tomorrow, at 5:00pm. So good luck and sleep well"

Sleep well, sleep well! I ruined my chances and all because of Tamaki. I mean I love him, don't get me wrong. But because of his shouting I missed the goal. Just as that, the girls came in to cheer me up, but my devious mine had his own plan to cheer me up.

"What did you think Kyoya? Does my sister have a chance to make it in the soccer team?" Tamaki said real cheery

"Humph! She's good, but not that good. She can't even ignore the cheering fans. How can she play a real in team?" Kyoya said seriously.

"Um; Kyoya!?" Tamaki said

"What? It's the truth. It's not like she's behind me, listening to what I'm saying."

"Actually…" Kyoya then realize that I was actually behind me; he looked behind and I had an irritated face"I'm not that good, ey? I can't even ignore a cheering fan? Do you think it's easy to play in a soccer field full of millions of cheering fans? Well? Do you?"

"Izumi calm down I was the one who ruin your soccer dream. I believe a slap is in order." Tamaki said with his head down.

"A slap, huh? Tamaki, what kind of girl do you think I am? A slap is not going to cut it you little critter! You better start running you little weasel!" And the chase began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the parking lot…

"Hey, who's that?" Loli said pointing at me and Tamaki.

"I can't believe it!" Hikaru said in disbelief

"She actually did it." Kaoru said agreeing

"Told you! You own me $50.00 bucks each." Amanda said smirking at the same time because she had won $100 dollars.

"Should we go and help him?" The twins said in unison

"Maybe, we should go. But we can't interfere. Got it?" Loli said as the rest of them nodded a yes.

They met up with the rest in the soccer field. The only thing you can hear was Tamaki screaming like a girl and me chasing him with a bag of soccer balls.

"You have to admit she's really fast." Kaoru said looking at how fast I was.

"If she doesn't make it in the soccer team she might make to the track team." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face.

As I kept running Tamaki screamed:"Mori-Sempai, help!"

And in one minute Mori-Sempai grabbed me and holds me down.

"I'm going to get you Tamaki!" I said kicking my legs into the air.

Just as that I looked at Honey-Sempai and decided to act like the sweet innocent girl:"Honey-Sempai, would you tell Mori-Sempai to let me go? He's crushing my body and I'm just a sweet innocent girl. And in return I'll give you all the cake you want."

Honey-Sempai grinned and told Mori-Sempai to let me go. As he did I ran and jumped on top of Tamaki. Then I started to throw soccer balls to his head.

"How long until Izumi stops hitting Tamaki with soccer balls?" The twins asked in unison.

"Well it usually takes three steps. First step: Chasing her prey. Second Step: Pouncing on her prey. And third step: Living her prey on the floor." Amanda cleared.

When I finished with Tamaki I walked away. But then I decided to throw one last ball. When I did I didn't realize that Kyoya was helping him up. The ball went directly to his face and I accidentally broke his glasses. I ran towards were Kyoya was.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I said concerned.

When he raised his face I saw a gorgeous man. I started to black out he had a perfect face structure. He had a face like a god. Then I went back to reality.

"Well there's one thing; these glasses have no fix." Kyoya said.

"How much are they? I'll pay for those." I said concerned and nervous.

"Well their about $900 million dollars. Their special, you know?"

"Well, how can I pay for them?" I know I shouldn't say that.

"Well my dad can pay for it. However, I know how you can repay me. You'll go on ten dates with me. After that your debt is pay." Kyoya said with a big smirk on his face.

All of the HC was in shock; and so was I. Isn't he the guy who told me I was poor girl who couldn't afford this school? Why did he want to go out with me? Whatever it was all I know is that I had to pay the big pay-off…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A new adventure**

Just as that I went to my apartment with Loli and Amanda. They talked on our way home about the new friends they made.

While I was thinking:"Why would Kyoya order me to go on ten dates with him?" 

Then I remember that the HC had an internet site. So I decided to check it out; realizing that my friends were looking at me. So I told Loli to move in the window so I can be in the middle. Then I searched the web and read all of the HC member's profiles. First I read Mori's profile, and then I read the twins profile; and so on.

The driver pulled over on front of our apartment so I closed the laptop. We made out of the car and into our home. We decided to watch movies that day and look at Kyoya's profile. But when we looked he didn't had anything written. Of course he had to be the only one.

"Well maybe he doesn't want anyone to know things about his life." Loli said

"No duh! Princess of the obvious!" Amanda said

"Guys! Stop fighting! There are more important things to talk about. Like; why did Kyoya choose to have ten dates to pay off his glasses?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Amanda said."He just wants you for one thing."

"What's that?"I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Sex!" Amanda and Loli said in unison.

"WHAT?" I said screaming.

"It's true. All guys want girls for one reason and that reason is sex" Loli said.

"But, Kyoya wouldn't do that. He is so calmed and quiet. He doesn't seem the sexual type."

"Trust me girl all of them are." Amanda said.

"One question are you girls virgins?"A silent hit and they started to whistle."Um guys? You didn't answer me."

"Well better get this over it. No, I'm not a virgin. I did it that time I was in Mexico. Let's just say lots of tequila." Amanda said.

"Ok? What about you Loli?" I asked.

"Um! Well…that summer I went to Italy for a fashion show. Well…let's just say I drank a lot of wine."

"Ok; so both of you have had sex. But, do you remember their name?" I said with a smirk

"Oh that's easy! His name was Raul." Amanda said.

"Ok; what about you Loli?" I asked

"I rather not talk about it." Loli said ashamed

"Why? What happened?" I asked looking at her face.

"Just tell us Loli. It's not like you did it with a pervert." Amanda said smirking at that comment.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Do you know why Hikaru and I fight so much?"

"NO WAY!? You did it with Hikaru?" Amanda and I said in unison while Loli nodded a yes.

"Wow! Loli I thought that being a virgin was bad, but your situation is worse."

"No wonder both of you fight. I mean your both rivals and sexual lovers." Amanda said with a smirk on her face.

"Amanda this isn't a joke. Obviously Loli was in the heat of the moment. She was drunk and he took that opportunity."

"Well…actually I wasn't drunk. I just told that to pretend a little. We actually did it sober and without shame."

"LOLI!" I screamed really loud.

"Wow! So you're not that sweet, innocent girl we've all come to love (And yes we mean you Fanfic readers!). "Amanda said

"Ok, I get it! I'm not perfect you know. These things happen. I'm just a girl!" Loli said sulking on the corner.

Just then there was a knock on the door. When I went to open it a letter came underneath it. When I read it; it was from Kyoya. Oh great what did he want. Then I open the letter and read it.

_**Dear Izumi:**_

"_I would like to say that this is the first of many letters. I'll send you letters to tell you where our dates will be and how you should dress. You see I'm a very influential man and when they see me with a girl she has to be proper and beautiful. So I'm telling you that I'm going to invite you to my private ski resort. Until then you shall serve me."_

_**Sincerely:**_

_**Kyoya**_

"Man! Who does Kyoya Ottori think he is?" I said angrily

"You shouldn't call him that." Loli said cheering me up

"You should call him Kyoya HOTtori!" Amanda said smiling at me.

"Well at least we're going skiing. And besides what's the worst that could happen?" I said thinking about the positive."Girls get ready because were going skiing." "If that Kyoya Ottori thinks he's going to take my virginity away he's got another thing coming." I thought as I celebrated with my friends.

This new adventure will be the best of our lifetime.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Amanda's prank**

As the following days that Izumi was preparing for the ski trip, I had a plan of my own. All I needed was the entire HC to help me. Well…all except Kyoya, who was part of the prank. And Izumi…who is the prank victim. This is going to be the best prank ever.

"Ok you all know what to do?"I said in a spy movie voice.

"Well…I kind of forgot. Can you repeat everything again?"Tamaki said scratching his head.

"Oybei! Ok I'll tell you again." I said as I slapped my hand on my head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**First Face:**_

We already told her about what Kyoya might want to do with her. (This was the sex talk on chapter 11)

_**Second Face:**_

Loli and I are going to pretend that the twins, Kyoya and you made a bet to see who can take her virginity away. And that's why Kyoya took the opportunity of Izumi breaking his glasses for this bet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's going to be so angry!"The twins said in unison.

"She's going to freak out!"Suzu screamed.

"Focus!"I said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Third Face:**_

After we arrived to the ski resort were going to leave her alone with Kyoya. Obviously were going to the highest peak of a mountain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we going to the highest peak?" Honey-Sempai asked

"Because Honey when she finds out it was prank she'll want to kill us."Loli said.

"Don't you remember what happened to me when she missed that shot?" Tamaki said with a frighten voice.

"She'll do the same to us, but with snowballs." The twins said in unison.

"Ah!" Mori said.

Everyone then started to have the same thought of Izumi being a giant monster and throwing deadly snowballs at us. We all shook at that thought so I continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fourth Face:**_

When she figures out that it was a prank we'll call from my cell phone. And before she can even come to get us we'll be long gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Question. Where are we going?" Haruhi asked

The rest of us stared at her and then screamed:"FIJI!!!"

All I know is that maybe with this prank she'll be able to fall for Kyoya. And even become something more. But for know it's just a prank…or is it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Second Face**

_**Dear diary:**_

_Tomorrow we'll be going to Kyoya's ski resort. I mean; why a ski resort? We already are in winter? How much cold can this guy handle? Oh, wait I remember he's a cold hearted snake. _

_He only cares about his money and good looks. Well I'm not saying that he's cute...well…maybe a little cute. But that doesn't mean anything; right? Oh I'm so confused! I don't if to give him a chance or throw him in the thin ice._

_Well this is it for know Amanda is calling me._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Izumi! Come out here! I have some news to tell you!" Amanda screamed hectically.

"What it is Amanda?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"It's…about the…HC. They…phew…did a bet. Oh God! I have to catch some air. Loli…would you tell her?" Amanda said gasping for air.

"Sure!"Loli said.

"What's going on? What kind of bet?" I said in doubt

"Well…you see…the HC made a bet in wish the only participants are the twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya. They made a bet to see who could take your virginity first; and their using your worst fears as a first attack. To see how sweet they are."Loli said covering her ears.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"I screamed to the heavens.

"Know calm down Izumi. I'm sure that they won't force you to do it."Loli said calming me down for a second.

"Yeah! Loli's right; Izumi. Unless…the twins get you drunk; Tamaki has the balls to do it; and if Kyoya told you that he'll pay you a thousand bucks!" Amanda said with a smirk.

"You really like to see me mad; don't you?"I said to Amanda with an evil glare.

"Speaking about mad…how do they know that you're still a virgin?"Loli said.

Then Amanda's phone rang and in the caller ID it said Suzu; so Amanda put her on speaker and she said:"The only ones who know you're a virgin are Loli, Haruhi, me, and Aman…ups gotta go." She hung up.

When she did I looked at Amanda and screamed:"AMANDA! You told them I was a virgin? How could you? You swore you wouldn't say anything!"

"Well it's not my fault. They told me if I told them they would give me a lifetime supply of Manga. I'm just and Otaku for God's sake!"Amanda said sulking in the corner.

"Ok; so that clears out the virginity part. But, how do they know my deepest fears?" I said and at that same moment the phone rang again and it was Suzu.

"Well…the only ones who know your deepest secrets is me, Amanda and Lo…ups sorry I gotta go again. He, bye."

She hung up again and this time I grabbed Loli from her shirt and held her in the air and then said:"You told them my deepest fears?"

"Well…"

"Loli…How could you?"

"Well it's not y fault. They told me if I didn't tell them that they would destroy my wardrobe. I'm just a girl for God's sake!"Loli told me sobbing.

"But, wait a minute! How could you tell them my fears if I wrote on a diary? And come to think of it…my room has code on the knob. So no one could have entered. Unless…Suzu!" I said scratching my head.

Just then the phone rang again and it was Suzu:"That would be my bad. See you told me your password so Amanda and Loli couldn't enter your room. And funny story…I kind of told them that I knew it. So…they told me that if I didn't tell Loli the password; so she could find your diary; that they would make sure I didn't make the soccer team."

"Suzu; how could you?"

"Well it's not my fault. I'm just a soccer chick for God's sake!"Suzu said whining.

"Ok; so let me get this straight? Tamaki blackmailed Suzu, Kyoya sold Amanda off, and the twins made Loli threats!"I cleared out as Loli and Amanda nodded yes.

Then Suzu said:"Yes!"On the phone.

"Well…I've got to admit they're sneaky and dirty. But now they know how to make me repay them if the saved my life. Wait a minute…that no good Son of a b*** Kyoya! He took advantage of the situation that I broke his glasses. So that's why he asked me out on dates! To help him win the bet! Well they just mess with the wrong girl! They'll see I'm going to make them wish they never made that bet."I said storming up into my room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Amanda's POV:

"She felled for it! Second face complete! Thanks Suzu we'll see ya tomorrow for face three" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Don't mention it I'm looking forward for tomorrow!"Suzu said and hung up.

"Ok Loli we better get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Ok goodnight Amanda."

"Goodnight Loli!"

I hope that Izumi will understand the meaning of this prank. I'm just helping her out. Oh well! Better get some shut eye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Train Station**

The alarm sound of at 5:00 a.m. I really hated Kyoya for doing this, but I needed to pay of the debt. I turned of the alarm and changed clothes. I wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with white lines, a pair dark blue jeans and a blue scholar miniskirt. Some brown converse boots, a light blue scarf and brown hat with a peace symbol.

I went to wake up Loli, but she was already up and dressed. She wore a brown button shirt with a white faux fur jacket. A pair of white leggings with a brown miniskirt. A white scarf, short white gloves and a white hat, and some white leather boots with fur on top of the boots. She looked cool but she shouldn't wear those things for a ski trip.

Next I needed to wake up Amanda. She's always the hardest one to wake up. So we went to her room and she was still asleep. Both Loli and I tried to wake her up, but she would whine.

"Do I have to go?" Amanda whined

"Yes Amanda, you have to go. Kyoya invited the three of us. What would he think of you if you didn't accept this invitation?" I said calmly

"Why did he invite the three of us? You're the only who has to pay the debt, not us." Amanda said

"Izumi, she's right. Why did Kyoya invited the three of us?" Loli said with doubt

"Well…I asked him if the two of you could come. I told him that it was because I didn't felt comfortable being alone with a boy." I explained "Come on Amanda! Get up already."

"I don't wanna!" Amanda whined

"Well I guess I have no choice. Loli bring the bucket." I said

"You wouldn't?" Amanda said with worried big eyes.

"Oh, I would." I said with a smirk

"Here's the bucket; full of cold water and cold ice. Are you sure you want to do this?" Loli said almost slipping with the bucket in her hands.

"Definitely!" with that I pored the bucket of cold water with ice on top of Amanda's head.

"You guys are the worst you now that?" Amanda said screaming in anger.

"You got 10 minutes to get ready." I said leaving Amanda's room with Loli behind me.

After 10 minutes Amanda came down. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a black hoodie that on the back said Ed Hardy with a skull that said rock. She was also was wearing a pair of large black pants with a pair of black and white converse. She also was wearing a red scarf and some leather black gloves. She looked cool and angry; maybe it had to do something with the bucket incident.

We then sat down and ate breakfast; as soon as we finish eating we went outside and entered the car. I told the driver we had to pick up Suzu and Haruhi, so he knew where they both lived. When I looked at my watch it was 5:30 a.m.

"Good, well be at the train station at 6:00 a.m." I thought with a smirk on my face.

We stopped at Suzu's house first. She was really excited, or maybe because she drank four Starbucks coffee. Whatever it was she was really jumpy. Second stop was Haruhi's apartment building; the driver honked the horn and she came out. She entered the car and said hi to everyone; and we were of.

At six o clock we were at the train station. We were waiting for the guys, until someone hugged me from behind. The only thing I could see was honey blonde hair. I couldn't figure out who it was until he spoke.

"Izumi-Chan; aren't you excited that we're going skiing?" Honey-Sempai said hugging me from behind.

"Honey, get off of her." Mori-Sempai said in his deep voice.

"Ok, Tama-Chan." Honey-Sempai said while putting himself down.

"That's ok Mori-Sempai! I can carry him. It doesn't bother me at all."

Mori-Sempai nodded a yes and Honey-Sempai jumped into my back again. But this time I was smiling. I asked Mori-Sempai were we supposed to be and he lead the way. On our way their we saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. They were waving at us so we can see were they were.

Honey-Sempai then got out of my back to say hi. Tamaki told us were Kyoya was expecting us. When we made our destination Kyoya was their talking on the cell phone. He hung up and greeted us he explained that our train just got here. He told us that our bags will be sent in a helicopter so we didn't need to carry them inside the train.

Kyoya then took us to the train and we got in. As expected we were in first class and everything was taken care of. While everyone was talking and having fun I was nervous. What if what Amanda and Loli said was true? What if Kyoya just wants me for sex?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haruhi

"Nothing, I'm just nervous. That's all."

"Why; because of the ski trip?"

"No it's something else."

"Want to talk about it?"

I looked at Haruhi and she actually seemed that she cared so I told her:"Well…you know that I'm paying a debt for Kyoya's glasses, right?"Haruhi nodded a yes and I continued:"Well…the thing is that someone told me that Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyoya were doing a bet which involves me."

"So what's the bet about?"

"Well…you see…it involves my virginity."

Haruhi open her eyes and she said:"So you're nervous that in this trip they'll try?"

I nodded a yes and the said:"I know that Tamaki won't do anything and he'll forfeit. But that means that the twins and Kyoya will try. The thing is that Kyoya's got the upper hand. Since I'm paying his debt he'll order me to do things. And I'm afraid that he'll order me to sleep with him. What should I do, Haruhi?"

Haruhi's POV:

As I saw her eyes, I saw doubt and fear. I've never seen Izumi so scared in the time we've been friends. She really should be careful. I mean I know it's all a lie to have fun. But she should be careful with Kyoya.

I remember when we went to the beach. That day were he pulled in the bed and he was on top of me. Thank God I appealed to his better nature. But Izumi doesn't know Kyoya that well. She better figure out how to appeal to him, because she will lose her virginity.

I just hope she doesn't get any alone time with Kyoya…

End of POV


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Third Face**

A fell asleep in the train and before I knew it we were already there. The ski resort was called Heaven's Peek and for a very good reason. It looked like we were in heaven; the snow was everywhere and everyone was having fun. Amanda and Loli were on my left, Suzu and Haruhi on my right; and we were all astonished and immediately we wanted to go snowboarding. So we took our snowboards and geared up, but something told me this wasn't going to end well.

Amanda's POV

Just as we arrived to the resort I told everyone to split up. But Loli, Suzu, Haruhi and I were going to stay next to Izumi. When she wasn't looking Loli and I are going to leave her side and leave her alone with Kyoya. That way the prank could go on until she realizes the scheme. I just hope that when we come back from our trip to Fiji she doesn't plan to kill us!

End of POV

Before we could start shredding the snow; a hotel manager came and told us that she had our rooms ready. It was obvious she was referring to the girls. Because the guys have cabins around these parts (Just remember their rich and probably their family have bought them a cabin). When she said who we were staying with I noticed I was alone.

"Umm…excuse me Miss.? But I'm not paired with anybody. I mean Amanda is paired with Loli and Suzu is paired with Haruhi…but I don't have a roommate."I said with doubt.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss. Mishimoto, but Mister Ottori strictly said that you should receive our best room and that you shouldn't share it with anyone else." The hotel manager said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"No, not at all Miss. Mishimoto. Excuse me!" the hotel manager said while attending her other guests.

I told the girls that I would meet them outside to start snowboarding. The girls nodded a yes and they went on to their rooms. I took the elevator to my room, but when I realized my room was a penthouse. I looked at how beautiful my room was it had a balcony from which I could see everything, but the strangest thing was that it had two bedrooms. When I went to the balcony; their he was mister big shot himself.

"Don't tell me we're sharing a room?" I asked Kyoya

"Yes…yes we are."

"But…why? I could have stayed with one of the girls. You didn't need to do this."

"But I wanted to. You see I told Amanda to tell you what I wanted from you. And know you know what I want, right?"

Before he could finish I slapped him in the face and screamed:"You'll never take me to your bed!"

"What are you talking about? I told Amanda to tell you that I wanted you to be my assistant; before we go out on our dates."

"What? She told you…but she said…and I thought…and you were going to…Wait a minute this has Amanda Prank written all over it. Wait until I go down there and give her a piece of my mind. Kyoya you better know a good mortician because when I find Amanda I'm going to kill her!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a mountain…

"Hey, Amanda? Do you think Izumi found out that it was all a prank?

Just as Hikaru finished asking we all heard an echo that said:"I'm going to kill her, kill her, kill her…" then the echo left.

"Does that answer your question?"I asked Hikaru while he nodded a yes.

"Um…Kaoru could we stay with you guys before we go to Fiji?" Loli asked with fear on her voice.

"Why do you ask?"The twins said in unison.

"Because we have a bad feeling that Izumi might kill us in dark woods, where no one could hear our screams; burry us, alive, in the Sahara desert; or kill us with a guillotine."Suzu said pointing out things that weren't really true, but maybe could happen.

"Um, guys! I'd hate to burst your bubble but izumi is on her way here!"Haruhi said

"What make you say that?"We all said in unison.

"Because she's climbing the mountain and she left me a text message."Haruhi said showing us the text message on her phone.

"Were did you say both of you live?"I said while Mori-Sempai was pushing everyone to were Hikaru and Kaoru where leading us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile down at the slopes…

"Who does this Amanda think she is? When I'm finished with her, she'll wish she was never born."I said angrily.

"Um…Izumi?"Kyoya said worried.

"What?"I said screaming.

"Maybe we should head back. You'll get them tomorrow. But right now we should go to our room. Its freezing cold out here and we might get sick."

"Yeah, you're right. I just got carried away, that's all."

"Don't worry if it was me I would have called my private police to search and find them."

"Hey, you don't think that maybe I could…you know use your police to find them?"

"No way! You'll just have to do like everyone else."

"Why did I even bother? Um…Kyoya are we in the correct path?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm sure that we came from that way…"Just is that I stumbled in a rock and fell on top of Kyoya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a helicopter…

"Hey Amanda, isn't that Kyoya and Izumi?" The twins said in unison.

We were all surprised to see them in that position, but then we just sat there seeing what was going to happen next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile underneath the helicopter…

"I'm so sorry Kyoya! I should watch were I'm going."

Kyoya's POV

Dammed she just ruin the moment.

End of POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile inside the helicopter…

"Dammed she just ruin the moment" We all said in unison

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both stood up and kept walking, but the moment I fell on top of him I felt something. My stomach was tickling and I almost blushed. Wait a minute did I liked it when I fell on top of Kyoya? Nah…now I'm worried that maybe we're lost.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Lost in Snow Paradise**

As we kept walking I noticed we passed the same tree. Maybe is my feminist instinct coming in, but boys have a bad sense of direction. But I decided not to tell him that we were lost; he'll find out for himself. I mean, come on there is no boy that could be that stupid; well maybe just one…Tamaki. That's it I can take it anymore.

"Kyoya…we're lost."

"No we're not. We came in this way."

"Kyoya…we've passed this tree four times already. Just give it up; you don't know were we are, do you?"

"Ok, so maybe we're lost."

"Ha, I knew it. I win!"

"I'll just call my private ski patrols to get me."

"You mean to tell me you could have called all this time!" I said screaming

"Well…I didn't know we were going to get lost. But since we are I think it will be appropriate."

"You think?"

Kyoya picks his cell phone and starts dialing; then he said: "Hmm…that's weird?"

"What?"

"I don't have signal out here. Check your cell phone, to see if it has signal."

"I would if I had brought my cell phone."

"You mean to say you didn't bring it?"

"I must have been so mad that I left it in my room."

"Then what do you expect us to do, huh?"

"Well…we could just take another direction. Every time we find ourselves in the two roads ahead, you always choose the left and we end up here. If we took the right one, maybe, just maybe, we could make it to the ski resort."

"Then let's go."

"Right behind you, Kyoya."

After 10 minutes of walking, we made it to the two roads up ahead. But instead of taking the left one, we took the right one. But instead of making it to the resort, we made it deep into the woods. We kept walking and didn't stop for anything.

"Izumi, you made us more lost."

"No I didn't! Maybe the resort is up ahead."

"Izumi! We're more lost then before."

"Then you lead the way."

"Why me?"

"Because you're telling me that were more lost than before. So you find a way out."

"Ok, maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

Kyoya started to see were we can go then he pointed and said:"There, I found I way out. Let's go!"

We walked to where Kyoya pointed, but then I stopped and screamed:"Kyoya!"

He turned around and asked:"What?"

"I wouldn't move if I were you!"

"Why?"

"Because we're on thin ice!"

"Oh come on! Our friendship is not that bad. I mean there are times were I want to…"

"No! I mean we're really on thin ice. If we make one more move this entire lake could brake."

"Then how do we move?"

"I don't know. Wait a minute; I'm the closest one to the ledge. If I walk slowly maybe I could get a tree branch and pull Kyoya in. Hold on, we'll get out of here in no time."As I was walking towards the ledge something cracked and I fell, the only thing you heard me said was:"Kyoya…"then I drowned

Kyoya's POV

"Izumi!" I screamed out loud.

I started to search around the ice for Izumi, but I couldn't see her. Why did I feel like this? Obviously I was afraid for Izumi's life. But for each passing moment I felt like I was dying inside. Where are you Izumi, I need you?

As I thought that, I saw her:"Izumi, hold on I'm getting you out!"She nodded a yes.

I punched the ice to break her out. Then I grabbed her hands and pulled her out. She started to gasp and breathing heavily. Then she holds my jacket and started to look for warmth. I realized she was cuddling with me, but then I remember it was because she was really cold.

"Izumi, I think we need to find the resort right know."

"Ooooo…kkkkk…"she said shivering.

Then we both stood up, but she kept hugging me. I knew why. She was really cold so I took off my jacket and put it on her. We kept walking until I found a cabin; it must have belong to someone, but we needed it more. So we open the door to see that no one was there.

"Kyoya, where are we?"

"I don't know, but my guess is that we're in the honeymoon cabin."

"Why did you guess that?"

"Because there's one bedroom, one bathroom and the bed is form like a giant heart." She smirked when I said that."If I were you, I would go to the bathroom and take of your clothes."

"Excuse me!?"

"I mean to say, that since its cold and you're wet you need to dry yourself and your clothes, so you won't get pneumonia."

"Ok, if you say so." She entered the bathroom.

While she changed I turned on the heater and a fire place. Then I realized there was phone, so I dialed and made it to the ski patrol center. I talked to them and they told me they were going to search for me. So I hanged up the phone and waited for Izumi.

End of POV

When I came out I was wearing a white robe. Kyoya was sitting on the floor and I came from behind him. He startled himself and I asked him what happen.

"I just called the ski patrol and they said they'll be coming tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. So we have to be ready. So…you changed?"Kyoya said looking at me up and down.

"Well…yeah. You told me to change so I did. Oh, I guess this is yours, I would leave it to dry if I were you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I guess I should make this work. I mean it is my fault that we got lost. I just wish nothing bad happens while we're here. After all I am lost in a snow paradise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: We made it to Fiji**

After hours of flying around we finally made it to Fiji. I hope that Izumi doesn't try to kill us when we come back. I mean it wasn't my prank, it was Amanda's idea and she did it to have fun. I mean we were laughing our ass out on our way to Fiji. But I feel that this trip will be the adventure of my lifetime, maybe I'll fall in love.

"Hey Loli!? Stop dazing off and get out the helicopter we're here." Amanda screamed.

"Alright, alright! Yeesh! Don't have a cow." I said to Amanda then I turned my head to Tamaki and said:"Hey Tamaki, where are we staying anyway?"

"We're staying in Hikaru and Kaoru's Estate." Tamaki replied

"WHAT!?" I said screaming and then I said:"But, don't you have an estate?"

"Yes, but their remodeling it." Tamaki said

"What about Honey-Sempai or Mori-Sempai? Don't they have houses here in Fiji?"

"I do have a house, but their remodeling the backyard. And Tama-Chan has an apartment. His parents don't like going to Fiji." Honey-Sempai said with a big smile.

"Fine, but I won't like it." I said crossing my arms.

Oh why did Amanda have to do that prank…Why? She knows how much I hate Hikaru and Kaoru. I mean their mom is my mother's competition. OMG! What if they hired paparazzi to take pictures of me with them? Or worse…What if they planed to get me drunk and take pictures of me drunk?

Or…no it can be, but…What if, while they get me drunk I fall asleep and they take my clothes off and they lay next to me naked and take pictures pretending that I had sex with them? No…they wouldn't do that, but you are talking about the devils of the Host Club. As I thought that I saw a yacht.

"Wait a minute! I thought you said we were staying in Hikaru and Kaoru's Estate?" I asked as the rest of them started to laugh.

"The way to our estate is going on this yacht." Kaoru said

"We have a private island here on Fiji. But I think you've never had one. I mean, your mom is competing against the best, so…no reason's for you to be confused." Hikaru said smirking.

"Oh, oh! Um…Hikaru you shouldn't have said that." Amanda said

"Why…is she going to call her mommy?"Hikaru said laughing.

"No much worse." Amanda said while covering her ears.

"Let me explain to you, when someone says that I don't have or even seen money or any other priceless thing I pull a Kyoya Move. Meaning, I take out my cell phone and call someone to bring such a thing. Get it Hikaru?" I said looking like the princess of darkness.

"Yeah…right! So you're going to bring an island out of nowhere?" Hikaru said.

"You asked for it!" when I was about to dialed Amanda grabbed my arm and took my phone."Hey! Give me my phone back!"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no you're a not going to make your mysterious island appear in Fiji. Remember the last time we did that in Puerto Rico?"

"Yeah, they kicked us out because my island was much bigger then theirs."

"So you are not going to prove to them that you have an island that mysteriously appears out of nowhere."

"You know for a person that hates rules, you sure sound like Izumi right now."

"What does she mean with that?"Tamaki asked

"Well…"Amanda and I said in unison.

_**Flashback…**_

"Ok, before you girls go to Japan, you need some rules." Loli's dad said.

"First…Izumi is in charge." The parents all declared.

"WHAT!?" Amanda and Loli said screaming in unison.

"But…we can take care of our selves!"Amanda said

"You're the one to talk. But…mama am I not your little angel."Loli said with an angelic face.

"Yes baby, but Izumi is the mature one in the group." Loli's mom said

"And besides, she doesn't spend money on fashion clothes, like a certain someone. She'll just watch that you don't spend all of your credit cards and money." Loli's dad explains.

"Yes…and she doesn't get in trouble, like a certain someone. She'll just watch that you don't get in lots of trouble, you don't get a parole, you don't go to juvi…you know stuff like that."Amanda's dad said

"So what happens if we don't follow her rules?"Amanda said with a grumpy frown.

"Then you two will go to a Boarding School."Loli's dad reply

"That doesn't sound that bad." Loli said

"He isn't finish; you will go to an all girl's boarding school." Amanda's dad added.

"BORING…" Amanda declared.

"Did we mention that the school is in Alaska?"Loli's mom said with a smirk.

"Ohhh…so we have to do whatever she says?" Amanda and Loli said in unison as the parents nodded a yes.

"Don't worry, guys will have fun." Izumi said giving a big smile on her face.

_**End of Flashback**_

"So Izumi is in charged of you guys?" Honey-Sempai asked

"Yep…"Amanda answered.

"And that's why Amanda did the prank." I answered with a smile.

"So…we can have fun while she's miserable. Like we have been for all of these two weeks with her…." Amanda said

While Amanda kept talking I couldn't help to notice that thanks to Izumi we're in Japan. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here. I just wish that she doesn't call our parents. I mean…we should be on our way to Alaska by now. But I'm guessing she doesn't want us to go home, just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Love is just one UNO away**

As memory lane went away, we were on our way to Hikaru and Kaoru's private island. I just wish we stayed in the skiing lodge with Izumi and Kyoya. I wonder what their up to? Probably avoiding each other, after all they do "hate" each other. I hope they hook up after this, or I'll kick their ass and break their little necks.

But it's not up to me, it's up to them…I think.

"Well I'm bored…what should we do on this boring yacht? This apparently was the coolest yacht in the world…according to Hikaru" I said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Hey…let's play UNO to get our minds off and relax?" Amanda said smiling.

"Yeah we can all play strip UNO!" Kaoru smirked.

"Well that is the only kind I know…what do you guys say?" Amanda said looking at Hikaru and me.

"Fine, but we only leave on our underwear on." I said to Amanda.

"Ok…fine!" Amanda and Kaoru said in unison.

"Hey Mori-Sempai…do you and Honey want to play UNO with us?" Kaoru said waving and screaming at the same time.

"I'm sorry guys, but Mori and I are going to fish. Right…Tama-Chan?" Honey said looking at his cousin's face.

"Ah" Was the only answer Mori let out.

So we continued on with our card game. After two hours of playing, only one of us was going to win. The tensions were high; it was between me and Hikaru. Amanda was the first one to go, so she got fourth place. Kaoru was the second one to go and got third place.

Hikaru has two UNO cards and I only have one; so I'm totally going to win this game. It was my turn and for good luck it was the color of my last card. I look at Hikaru with a fierce look. He already knows that I'm going to win. Just when I'm about to put the card and say UNO…WHAM!

"UNO!" Hikaru beat me to it.

"No fair I didn't even place the card completely. You cheated I win!"

"You must be crazy! I won fair and square!"

Amanda's POV

Hikaru and Loli continued fighting about who won the damn game. So I decided to go as far away from them as possible.

"Hey…Kaoru" I said whispering.

"What?"

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to hear this discussion anymore."

"I agree…let's go."

So Kaoru took my arm and drag me out of there. Thank God I was getting a headache from all of the yelling.

"Do you think we should leave them alone?"Kaoru asked

"Don't worry they'll be fine. Now come on let's go, before they notice we're gone."

End of POV

"Well I think that your mother is a copy cat!"Hikaru screamed to me

"Oh, no…your mom is the copy cat!"

"What? My mom does original designs…unlike yours."

"That's it…I hate you!"

"Last time I checked you weren't the one telling me in Rome…_Hikaru, give me more, more Hikaru, yes that's the spot_!" Hikaru said with a girly voice.

"That's it! If you bring that thing one more time I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Oh…like I did to you in Rome that night?"

"Why did I even do it with you?"

"I don't know, but why did I do it with you is my question."

"Oh…admit it! You liked it when we did it."

"Oh yeah…or maybe it is you who liked it?"

"Don't even go there…"

"Well too late…"

Just when I was about to speak…Hikaru gave me a kiss in my lips. He closed his eyes…and so did I. We stayed liked that for five minutes and we stepped back. I was really confused.

"I still hate you." Hikaru said.

"And so do I."

With that we kept kissing. It's hard to believe that we fell for each other just because of UNO. Irony isn't…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Stuck, stranded and drunk**

"Good you started a fire." I said to Kyoya.

"Yep…you have a cut!"

"Huh…oh…yeah, it's ok; it doesn't hurt at all. And because I fell on cold water it won't get an infection."

"Well that's a relief." Kyoya said pushing his eyeglasses.

"Wait a minute…I thought you own hospitals? How come you didn't know this?"

"Because I own them; I'm not a doctor." He said pointing out.

"Touché…well Mister Ottori why don't we play a game? You know, before the ski patrol finds us?"

"What kind of game?"

"Hmm…I know, I HAVE NEVER?"

"I know that game."

"But first we need water."

"There's snow or champagne?"

"Very funny…I guess that champagne will do. Ok…you start."

"I HAVE NEVER swim in a frozen lake."

"Oh…for the love of God" I said while taking a sip out of the champagne glass.

"What's the matter? Higher Middle Class can't support the taste of champagne?"

"Screw you…ok…it's my turn. I HAVE NEVER gone out with a girl" Kyoya took a sip on this one. "Really…Who was it?"

"Well…it was Katsumi"

"Really…well that's cool. At least now I'm sure that you're not gay."

"Ha-ha…very funny. My turn I HAVE NEVER…"

We kept playing for an hour. I really learned stuff about Kyoya and he learned stuff about me. We were so into the game that we didn't notice that the champagne bottle was almost over. You can say we were both drunk. And we made it to the part of the game that everyone is embarrassed to talk about…sex!

"Ok…I HAVE NEVER taken a person's virginity!" I said a little bit tipsy; the thing was we both took a sip. "Really…so…you're still a virgin?"

"Yep" Kyoya said looking at his champagne glass.

"But…why? I mean you're Kyoya Ottori…girls want you and boys want to be you. What happened?"

"Katsumi happened"

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"She was arranged to marry me; but we broke it off"

"Why?"

"We were in the beach…I went to buy some sodas and then…I saw her kissing another boy."

"Why would she do that?"

"She told me she didn't love me. Apparently that boy she was kissing was her boyfriend and she never told him about me and our plan. When that happened she told me not to tell her father, but…I can't marry someone who could cheat on me, so…I told everyone who knew."

"You did the right thing"

"Yeah…but she didn't think it that way. After the break up she told every girl in the school that if one of them tried to even date me she would destroy their lives completely."

"Can she do that?"

"Yep…you see that's the thing we both have in common…we can easily destroy someone."

"Remind never to piss you off" I said why Kyoya smirked; I then shook a little bit.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm a little bit cold, that's all"

"Here this will keep you warm." Kyoya said while he pulled out a blanket form the bed; after that he dragged me next to him and held me tight.

"I'm fine Kyoya! A blanket will do"

"Wait a second! I thought you knew how to do this?" Kyoya said with a smirk

"Screw you!"

"Hey…wait a minute! Why are you still a virgin?"

"Long story short; I want to wait for the right guy."

"BORING"

"Oh…really…you think its boring to wait for the right guy?"

"Yep"

We kept discussing, talking and telling jokes until I fell asleep. I placed my head on his shoulder. I could tell he liked it because he placed his arm around me. The craziest thing was that I kind of liked it. I felt safe and sound with Kyoya. But who am I kidding; it must have been the champagne…

Kyoya's POV

Was this right? Was she tempting me the wrong way? Was she trying to make me go crazy? Why is she so beautiful? Why can't I control myself when I'm around her?

I want her! I want her lips, I want her hips, and I want her eyes. She's so beautiful when she sleeps; I want her. I want to make laugh; I want to make her feel beautiful. Izumi, why do you temp me?

Before you fell asleep you asked me if I wanted you. I said no, because I wanted to respect you. This isn't the old Kyoya…the old Kyoya would have said yes. The old Kyoya would have let you have your way and when you waked up I would tell you that we did it because we were drunk. But it's too late, and you're just so different from all the other girls.

And now…now I have you next to me. Your body…your naked body wrapped in a white robe and a white blanket. I'll keep you safe and warm, Izumi. And one day…oh, one day…you'll be mine. But for know I'll just keep you in my arms for a little bit.

Who would have thought that being stuck and stranded with Izumi would have made me feel this way?

End of POV


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Sparks for Amanda?**

While we ran away from two completely in love, but so far off lovers, Kaoru took me to the top of the yacht. You know, to be completely true with you I enjoyed being with Kaoru. He was really different than his brother. I mean, they look alike, but they're so different. Like for instance…Kaoru is really sweet and Hikaru, well he's so bossy and always gets angry for no apparent reason.

I guess Loli is like Hikaru in that part. But I'm the kind of girl who dances through her own beat. I mean Loli is always into fashion and Izumi has different personalities. Don't get me wrong…but I like my friends, they make me feel special or hated. Whichever comes first?

"Hey…Kaoru, I guess we're safe from Thing One and Thing Two." I said

"Really…that's a relief." Kaoru said wiping his forehead with his arm

"Yeah…so, you can let go off my hand."

"He, he…sorry; but, we did get away from them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I guess I do own you props for that."

"Thanks…hey…look!" Kaoru said pointing in the sky

"What?"

"Look over there! That's a honeyeater bird!"

"OMG…Honey-sempai, watch out!"

"Ha-ha…really funny! Do you enjoy making fun of other people?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry I was looking at how horrible is your hair."

"Amanda…"

"Ok…sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't. You see I'm a nice person, when I actually care."

"Why are you like that?"

"Well…because…I don't know, ok? I always used to be the outcast and know I make fun of everyone for that."

"But…Loli and Izumi accepted you and you still make fun of them."

"You see that's the difference between a person who knows me and a person who doesn't. Izumi knows that I have feelings and Loli knows that I'm a nice person. But I guess other people just see the bully and the prankster. They never see the real me, the real Amanda."

"Then maybe you need to change a little. I mean…if that's to much trouble to ask."

"Well…maybe; but, then who will be the one to annoy everyone? Face it, I make everyone laugh. Well…except for Kyoya."

"Yeah…Kyoya never laughs he just smirks." Kaoru said and we both started laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile somewhere in the ski resort…

"Achoo" Kyoya sneezed

"Bless you!"

"Thanks"

"Hey…do you think someone is talking about you?"

"Nah"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the yacht…

We kept talking about…well, about everything. Now I know what it means to have so much to talk about. I mean, we kept talking and talking and I never got bored. I like to talk with Kaoru; he always makes me laugh and gives me advice. And I like to look into his eyes; they make me feel that he's telling the truth.

"Will you look at those clouds? What do they remind you off?" Kaoru said

"Well…that one reminds me of my dog, Muffins. Hey…where is that little rascal anyway? Never mind he must be at home."

"Well that one reminds me of a heart."

"Hey, yeah…it kind of does"

"Well, we better get going, before we get a cold"

"Hey, Kaoru…thanks for listening to me. I had fun!"

"You're welcome and I had fun too." Kaoru said and then he leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush:"I saw that."

"If you tell anybody…I will kill you!"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"That's better!"

"Welcome back old Amanda"

"That's my name don't wear it out! Come on let's see what twiddle dumb and twiddle dim are up to?"

"Fine with me…"

We went down and we saw Tamaki, Mori and Honey playing cards. We saw Haruhi and Suzu talking about something. When we entered inside, we saw the most oddly sight. We saw Hikaru and Loli…well…you know...making out, but without their clothes…BINGO! All I could hear was Loli moaning and saying: "I hate you!" and then Hikaru would say:"I hate you to!"

So…Kaoru and I went outside and waited until they were done. Kaoru went to play cards with the boys. And I went to talk with the girls. But every time the wind blew on my face I would rub the cheek where Kaoru had sneaked a kiss. And then I would ask myself:_"Am I feeling sparks when I'm around Kaoru?"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! It's me, lovetoanime and I have to tell you about my newest poll. Before I end this story I want to know if you want a happy or a sad ending. Now I won't tell you how the endings will go, but I will tell you this…you'll get to decide my ending. So go on…vote…and remember…you have the power! Now let's continue with the story, shall we? **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: Wake up sweet angel**

The night went so fast. I only slept for what I thought was 2 hours and when I woke up it was already 8:00 am. I sit up holding the blankets so they could cover me and I was on the bed. If I remembered correctly I was sleeping on the floor next to Kyoya. How did I get on the bed?

Wait a minute…I also remember drinking a lot of champagne and being a little bit tipsy because of that. You don't suppose that unconsciously I woke up and put a move on Kyoya. Making him desiring me and having…Oh God! I hope we didn't do anything. Speaking of the Son of the Devil; here he is Mr. Ottori.

"Oh…you're awake?" Kyoya said placing a towel in his neck.

"_No duh…prince of the obvious"_ I said on my mind: "Yeah…I just got up. _Wait a minute is he…shirtless! OMG! He has the cutest six packs ever! Control yourself Izumi, but I can't look away. _So…how did you sleep last night?"

"Ok…I guess."

"Really"

"I slept on the floor, so you could sleep on the bed. I hope you didn't mind; I just saw you so uncomfortable that I picked you up and placed you on the bed."

"_That was so KAWAII of him! Wait was the catch? I mean a guy can't be so good with a girl."_ I said on my mind: "So…when is the ski patrol coming?"

"In about an hour. And if I were you I would take a shower and get dressed, before they come."

"Oh…ok! But…"

"What?"

"I think that I started to move a lot in the bed last night and kind of…"

"Go on…"

"My bathrobe fell off of me!"

"You mean to say you're naked on the bed?" Kyoya said with a sweat drop on the front of his face.

"Exactly"

"So…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you look away for a moment, please?"

"Why don't you go with the blanket?"

"What if I trip and fall?"

"Touché…ok…one moment, but you tell me when you're in the bathroom."

"OK, just look away" and with that he turned away.

I started too slid on the bed to ledge which was much closer to the bathroom. As I did that I never stopped holding the blankets. When I made it to the ledge I had fear of letting go of the blankets but I had to do it; so…I did. As I did I stood up and I ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Ok…you can turn around now" I said screaming inside the bathroom.

Kyoya's POV:

So close, so close and yet so far away. Oh…why does my heart stops me from having you? If it was the old Kyoya I would have just looked and stared at you. But because it is you Izumi I can't do that. Not to my sweet fountain of youth.

"Know then where did I left mi shirt?" I said out loud:"Wait…I left it in the bathroom floor, which is know being used by Izumi…_DAMNED!_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Izumi in the shower…

When I saw him without a shirt the first thing I said was that I wish he held me tight. All of a sudden I was having a day dream. And it went like this:

Kyoya dropped the towel on the floor and walked towards me.

"Ky-o-ya…wh-wh-a-t are you doing?" I said stuttering

"I know what you're thinking Izumi. There's no hiding it!"

He placed a knee on the bed and from there he kept crawling towards me. But I didn't stop him. He then proceeded to gently crawl on top of me. I then lied down and looked at his Onyx eyes.

He placed his head next to my ear and whispered: "Don't be afraid, Izumi. It won't hurt!" He smirked and I blushed:"Now…let's take those cover off…shall we?"

He got the covers and revealed a naked Izumi…so he started to kiss on my neck as I let out some shyly moans. He got lower and lower and reached for my chest. He then started to kiss them as I let moans of seductions out.

Then he whispered in my ear again:"It won't hurt."

And with that, he placed his cock inside my vagina. Just as I was to feel pleasure I heard a knock on the door and someone speaking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Kyoya…

I knocked on the door and called her:"Izumi, would you hurry up? My shirt is in there and I really need it back."

"Why you don't come in and get it yourself If you really need it?" Izumi said screaming.

"Sigh…fine I'm coming in!" And with that I opened the door.

I searched the everywhere until I found it on the floor. I wiped it off and put it on. Then I looked in the mirror to se if I looked presentable. When I looked to the left there she was; taking a shower. I could only see her shadow, but her posses were so hot.

And with that I got out, shot the door, and waited for her.

End of POV:

As the water ran trough my body I had the sense of imagining Kyoya without his shirt. I mean those arms, and that chest. No wonder he's so popular; I mean every girl I've met always says that they want to see what's inside of that shirt. Hey that makes me the first girl to actually see him…YES! Score one to the Izu master!

Well now I know when they say beware of the Ottori hotness…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Shy love**

"Finally…we made it!" Amanda said jumping off the yacht

"Well that's a relief. I thought we never get out of this stupid yacht. I was getting sea sick, anyways." Loli said bragging.

"That's funny…because I could swear that you said something different last night!" Hikaru said smirking

"Shhhh! I swear that if you tell anyone…" Loli said while grabbing his shirt in a threat tone.

"Ok, ok…just let me go!" Hikaru whined

"Will you two ever get along?" I said

"As if…" Hikaru said

"Suzu, remember I'm too much for him. And therefore he can't handle me."Loli said

"Yeah right…"Hikaru said

"Stop it both of you! Man, this is what Izumi, Amanda, Kaoru and the rest of the HC have to put up with for the rest of the day?" I asked

"Yep" Amanda replied

"Basically" Kaoru added

"Ujum" the rest continued

"I feel so sorry for all of you!" I said patting Kaoru's back

Just as that we heard a noise and then someone was crying. It was Honey-Sempai who tripped and fell and scrapped his knee.

"Takashiiiiiiii…help me!"Honey-Sempai screamed

Mori-Sempai grabbed Honey-Sempai and placed him in his arms. It was so cute! They really look like cousins. But I noticed something about Mori that I have never seen before. He seemed so mysterious and quiet.

He was so tall and every time he made a step closer to us my heart was beating faster and faster. WAIT…HOLD IT…was I crushing on Mori? No, it can't be true…but why was I always staring at him? Was it because of his way to be? Well…he was the quiet type, but I'm determining to change all of that.

Mori's POV

"Takashi…do you like Suzu-Chan?" Honey asked whipping his tears.

"What?" I asked

"Well, I noticed that every time she's around you always act differently."

"No, I don't like her!" I snapped out.

"Really…Takashi you know you can't lie to me." Honey said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, alright…I have a little crush on her. But she'll never notice me. She's a beautiful, smart and athletic…she'll probably fall for someone better than me."

"Takashi…you're an idiot. If you talk to her and tell her how you feel, than maybe…she'll fall for you! That is if he meets the real Takashi…"

"Thank you Honey"

"Don't mentioned it"

"Please don't tell anyone…not know ok?

"You bet"

End of POV


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: I need anger management**

"Mister Ottori! Are you alright?" The ski patroller asked

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing serious happened to us; but I need you to check on her." Kyoya said; while pushing his glasses and giving the patroller the look of hell.

"We are on it Mister Ottori!" the patroller saluted and took me into and ambulance; that some how made it there.

"It's ok…really…I'm fine! I don't feel sick at all!" I said with a smile.

"Izumi…it's ok…it's just to see if you have anything that might give you a virus." Kyoya said with a warm voice.

"Well…ok…but just a little check." I said.

And with that they started to see if I wasn't sick. Not only that; they checked my blood pressure and my heart rate. They even gave me a brain scanner; I mean why the fuck do I need that kind of test? But I guess this is what you get when you're stuck with Kyoya. After the tests the patrollers took us back to the ski lodge.

It took an hour to get there. But when we did…I WAS SO HAPPY! Civilization, at last…finally, I was with other people. When I was about to run to my room; Kyoya stopped me.

"What is it?" I said with a worried face.

"You remember our little deal?" Kyoya said smirking.

"What deal?"

"The one where you had to go on ten dates with me. You know…to pay off my glasses?"

"Oh…that deal" I said muttering.

"Well tonight you're going to dinner with me. At eight-o-clock; in Vitriol's restaurant"

"Got it…and what should I wear?"

"You don't have to worry about that"

"Why?"

"Because…before Hikaru and Kaoru left I specified them to bring a dress just for this occasion."

"Well…that sounds…ok…I guess. Well, I guess I'll see you till then."

"Oh…and Izumi" Kyoya said while turning his back.

"Yeah"

"Don't be late" and with that he left.

After that conversation I went to my room to get some rest. But then…it hit me. Kyoya mentioned the twins and all of my anger came back. I got my cell phone and dialed Amanda's number, to see if she would answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile; in the Hitachiin residence…

"Ah…couldn't this get more relaxing?" I said sitting in the hot tub.

"You've said it Amanda" Suzu replied

"Right on!" Loli finished

"Hey…Kaoru, we need to do more pranks if it involves coming here." Just as I said everyone started laughing, but the weirdest thing happen.

I look down and my cell phone was ringing. The ringtone sounded familiar. It was the Omen theme song; and then I snapped.

"OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed

"No, it can be?" Loli said with a terrified voice.

"What, it's just a cell phone" Kaoru said

"Just pick it up…will you?" Hikaru said

"You don't understand. That's, that's, that's IZUMI!!!" I said while everyone was gasping.

Just as that we hear another ringtone. It was from Tamaki's cell this time.

"Who is it my lord?" the twins said in unison.

"It's, it's, its KYOYA!!!!" he said while we gasped again.

"Don't just stand there answer the damn thing." Suzu said while hiding behind the sofa.

"Ok…here we go" Tamaki and I said in unison.

When we picked up the cell phone and said Hello all of hell broke loose.

_**Izumi's conversation:**_

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH KYOYA? I SWEAR THAT WHEN YOU COME BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! YOU HEAR ME AMANDA, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS LIKE A SOCCER BALL, AND THEN I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND HANG YOU FROM OUR ROOF TOP. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. OH…AND YOU CAN TELL LOLI THAT SHE'LL HAVE THE SAME FATE. YOU HEAR ME LOLI THE SAME FATE!!!!" and with that Izumi hanged up.

Kyoya's conversation:

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH IZUMI? YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH. I SWEAR THAT WHEN YOU COME BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! YOU HEAR ME TAMAKI, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS LIKE A LOUI THE SIXTHEEN'S ASS WAS TREATED; BACK IN THE FRENCH REVOLUTION. AND THEN I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AND HANG YOU FROM OUR SCHOOL'S ROOF TOP. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. OH…AND YOU CAN TELL THE TWINS THAT THEY'LL HAVE THE SAME FATE. YOU HEAR ME HIKARU AND KAORU THE SAME FATE!!!!" and with that Kyoya hanged up.

"Oh…man were fucked up!!" we all said in unison.

"I think they both need anger management problems." I said


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Romance is just one click away from the internet**

After I hanged up I looked at the time. It was 12:30 pm; so I had time to rest and get ready for dinner. I went into a really deep sleep, so deep that I didn't even care if there was an alien attack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Kyoya's room…

"Know…let's see who you really are Izumi-Chan…" I said out loud.

I started to look at the school's registry system. Then I entered the freshman student information. Then, to make things faster, I checked the A-1 registry.

"_Know; let's see…Mishimoto, Mishimoto…aha! There you are!" _I said in my mind: "Okay…" I started to read out loud:

"**Mishimoto, Izumi Marie:**

**Was born in June 13, 1992; Tokyo, Japan. **

**At the age of five she moved to Paris, France for business reasons. **

**She enrolled in SMSG in first grade until ninth grade. **

**She recently is a freshman in OHS.**

Well that's not a lot, let's see…Ok, academic progress.

**Mishimoto, Izumi Marie:**

**Has a 4.00 average**

**She's considered a: History lover and a Math whiz. **

**Although; her favorite subject is: Poetry.**

Ok…at least we're getting somewhere. Let's see…ah…this sounds intriguing; her club memberships.

**Mishimoto, Izumi Marie:**

**History club**

**Music club**

**Math club**

**Foreign exchange student club**

**Drama Club**

**Chorus**

**Poetry Club**

**The Roses Club**

Huh, I've never heard of the last one before. Let's see…

_**The Roses Club is a club that has been in OHS for more than three decades. Its purpose is to send messages of hope and peace throughout the community. This club was never heard of, until Koru Mishimoto mentioned it in a live broadcast in ESPN. Ever since then a lot of people enter this club.**_

Well, well, well…I think we found a purpose for entering that club. But I wonder if Tamaki can still make her join the HC as a bus boy. That way she could pay my glasses. Let's go on, shall we? Ok…here it is sports.

**Mishimoto, Izumi Marie:**

**Soccer**

**Ballet**

Wait…she's in ballet class? Oh this is to rich! I mean she seems the bad chick type…but know I see she also has a sensitive side. Ok…any instruments that she plays? Oh…this is great, her hobbies.

**Mishimoto, Izumi Marie:**

**Piano**

**Reading**

**Sight seeing**

**Writing fanfic's**

**Photography**

**Ball room dancing**

Let's see…awards.

**Mishimoto, Izumi Marie:**

**Community Award**

**Honor Medals**

**Science Fair Awards**

**Father/Daughter triathlon first place**

Well what do you know? Izumi is little Miss perfect. No wonder everyone likes her. I just wonder if I like her to. Sure she has smarts and honors, but she's not that rich. I mean, people treat her nicely, just because she's all that. Well I'm going to make them see who she really is…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: First Date Impressions**

"Yawning…what time is it?" I looked at my cel and it was 4:30 pm:"I should be getting ready for tonight. I'll take a shower first." I said entering the bathroom and getting in the shower.

After ten minutes in the shower I decided to beautify myself. I mean, I may be a soccer player, but I'm still a girl dammit! Just as that thought came to me, someone knocked on the door.

"Room Service"

"_Room Service? At this time?"_ I asked myself, before letting her in:"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but mister Ottori wanted to send you this."She said while handing me a laptop.

"Is this his?"

"Oh; heavens, no. It's another laptop so you can keep it until tomorrow. He says that it might be useful. I must be going know. I hope you enjoy your gift." She finished with a bow and left closing the door.

"Why did he send me this? Well I better find out." I said while opening the laptop.

Suddenly I was greeted by two red heads with golden eyes. In my mind only two names came: Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hello, Izumi!" Hikaru said

"How is it going?" Kaoru finished

"Well I would be better if I wasn't stuck in this mess. Hey wait a minute…are Amanda and Loli with you guys?"

"Maybe…" The twins said in unison.

"But, that's not important now…" Hikaru said.

"Yes, we need you to get ready for Kyoya's date." Kaoru finished

"But, how am I to get ready if I don't have a make-up artist and a hairstylist?"

"Tamaki talked to his hairdresser…" Hikaru said

"So he should be there in about a minute." Kaoru finished.

With that a man with purple leather pants, a black shirt and a green jacket came in with two gorgeous ladies. He had a utility belt of fashion and the ladies had a blow drier and a hair brush.

"I am here. Sorry to be late, my name is John Paul the third." He said with a French accent: "And these are my assistants Jailene and Karin. We'll be assisting you in this evening. Now let's get to work! Master Hikaru and master Kaoru what did you have in mind?" he asked the twins.

"_Masters?"_ I said in my mind and made a small grin.

"Well…we were thinking something extravagant…" Hikaru said

"Something…beautiful…" Kaoru added

"Something…sexy…" Hikaru kept saying

"Something..." Kaoru said and then stop.

"That Mister Ottori, himself, might even fall for and say that is extravagantly beautiful and sexy." They said in unison.

"We will do our best. What am I saying? We will do it." With that he snapped his fingers; no wonder Tamaki does that:"Jailene, Karin you know what to do." They both grabbed my arms and sited me down.

John Paul opened his utility belt and started to get to work. After thirty minutes of torture he was done. FINALLY!

"Done…monami you may know look at yourself." He handed me a mirror and waited for my reaction.

When I looked…it wasn't that bad. He did an up-do bun and placed two golden cherry blossoms clips. Then he left two curls hang on each side. Of course it wasn't my hair, they were two clip-on extensions. And they were colored blonde which matched perfectly with my brunette hair.

"Well…what do you think?" John Paul asked nervously.

"Well…to be honest…I love it! What do you guys think?" I asked Hikaru and Kaoru which their reaction was four thumbs up.

"Know…"Hikaru said.

"Time for your make-up appointment" Kaoru finished.

"John Paul…that's enough for today" Hikaru said

"It was a pleasure Miss. Let's go!" And with that he left with his assistants.

"Ok…where is my make-up artist?"

"Don't worry…" Hikaru said.

"We got Loli's make-up artist." Kaoru finished.

"I told you we should have gone with Suzu's make-up artist." Hikaru said angrily.

"Oh…shush!" Kaoru said while placing his hand on Hikaru's mouth.

Just then a knocked was heard on the door. When I looked it was Mary Sue; Loli's make-up artist. I was thrilled; I opened the door and gave her a big hug. She then placed her kit on a table and headed towards the laptop.

"Hi Kaoru, hello Hikaru." She said with that sweet southern American accent.

"Hi, Mary Sue" Kaoru said with a grin

"Yeah, yeah…whatever" Hikaru said looking away

"Ok, know…how do you want her to look." She said.

"Well something simple, yet classy. Right, Hikaru?" Kaoru said looking at his brother

"Definitely" Hikaru said with a fake grin.

"Ok, then I got just what you need." And with that she started to work.

After ten minutes, she was done. I felt so relief all of the stuff she was placing me was really sticky.

"Ok, darling…now let's have a look see. Shall we? "

When she handed me the mirror I looked beautiful. No, really beautiful; she placed me a green turquoise eye shadow, which made my light brown eyes pop out. Then she put on some eyeliner, with mascara and light pink blush. She finished of with pink lip-gloss, which tasted like cherry.

"Ok…guys tell me what you think?" she said.

"She looks gorgeous." They said in unison.

"Yeah, I really do. Thanks Mary Sue!" I said with a smile.

"You're welcome darling. Know you better go, you still need to get dressed."

"Ok, guys; where's the dress?"

"The dress is in that closet over there." They both said in unison.

I directly went there and opened it. When I did there was a beautiful two piece green mint dress. The top of the dress was a corset, which you tied up from the back. The bottom of the dress was spectacular and it was really lose, which meant that I can dance with it. And the skirt had two golden ribbons on the side.

The shoes where underneath the dress and the where golden high heels. Hanging next to the dress was a golden clutch hand bag.

"Guys…this is to much!" I said carrying the dress

"Now, now…" Hikaru said

"Nothing is too much for you."Kaoru finished.

"And besides, it was Kyoya who chose the dress."Hikaru said

"Yeah, we just obeyed him and added some other things." Kaoru said.

"Now get dress…"Hikaru demanded

"Yes, we want to see our work of art completed." Kaoru said.

"Ok…Mary Sue, can you help with this?"

"Sure darling. Let's go!" She grabbed the dress and I went to the bathroom to get dress.

After a few minutes, I was done putting on my dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give to you Miss. Izumi Marie Mishimoto Vonrusell. Next heiress to the Mishimoto and Vonrusell fortune." Mary Sue said while she was clapping.

I came out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror. To be honest, I didn't look that bad. I actually looked great and beautiful. You know, being a soccer chic has its price. But who would have thought it be worth it.

I mean…all the pain, all those years of suffering, all the long hours of practice paid off. I mean look at me! I have an hourglass body, with hips. Of course I don't have that much up their. But who cares, right?

I mean…I looked fabulous and fierce. As I turned my head towards the computer I saw that, not only where the twins amazed, but all my friends and the HC.

"So…what do you think?" I said nervously

"Two words…" the twins said in unison.

"BEAU-TIFUL! "They said screaming their lungs out.

"Really!?" I said in shock

"Izu-Chan you look like a princess!" Honey-Sempai said

"Ah!" was all that Mori-Sempai responded.

"Thanks guys."

"Wow" Suzu said

"Who knew that all those years in soccer would pay up?" Loli said.

"Izumi, just promise me one thing." Amanda said.

"What?" I said in an anger tone.

"When Kyoya haves sex with you, make sure you don't get the dress dirty." Amanda said with a grin.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" I said screaming in anger.

"I think you look different." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Thanks!"

"You…look, beautiful…Izumi." Tamaki said with a sad tone and I knew why, but I rather not talk about that now.

"Thank you, Tamaki-Sempai."

"Oh, darling…you better get a move on. Or you'll be late on your date!" Mary Sue said handing me a white faux fur coat.

"Thanks Mary!"

"You're welcome, honey!"

"Thanks you guys! I'll see you soon!" I said waving of to the laptop until the screen went black.

I just was nervous. I mean, what would Kyoya think? Wait…hold on…am I actually caring if he thinks that I look good? Whoa…I've got to get serious girl. But my mother once said that first impressions counts…especially on your first date.

"Thanks mom!" I said in a whisper and closed the door as I was heading outside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, hey it's me again!!! Just reminding all of you to keep voting (in my poll). Why? Well…because… voting ends in March 20, 2009!! And today is February 28, 2009!!! So…you still have 11 days to vote. So get your vote on…vote, vote, vote and remember VOTE DAMMIT!!!!!! And now let's continue the story…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 26: Finally!**

"Finally…I made it!" I said whispering a noticing that the clock said 7:55 pm.

At least I was five minutes early. So I entered the restaurant and went to the podium.

"Um…excuse me!?" I said with a shy voice.

"Yes...oh, you're Mister Ottori's date! Well Miss Mishimoto I'll take you to your table. May I please take your coat?" The man said while I was taking off the coat and following him.

When we finally reached the table, it was beautiful. I mean, it was a VIP booth with red roses and candles. As I was walking towards the table, Kyoya was already there.

"Please wait here Miss Mishimoto." The host said while entering the VIP booth.

**Kyoya's POV**

"Mister Ottori, your date is here." The waiter said

"What? She's here? Sigh…I'll take it from here. Thank you, Joshua!" I said while standing up to get Izumi.

As I kept walking I saw her. I saw how beautiful she looked. I saw how gorgeous and descent she looked. I saw her cream skin, so virginal and so soft. If it wasn't for the people around me, I would have done something more than just sit and have dinner.

But, I had to control myself. So, I did!

**End of POV**

"_Kyoya's still looking at me! What's wrong with him? Hasn't he ever seen a girl dressed like this?"_ I said to myself while Kyoya kept looking at me:"_OMG! He's still looking at me!"_I said to myself while blushing, a little.

"Well if I wasn't looking right, I would've thought you were a fallen angel." Kyoya said with a smirk.

"_Bullshit!"_ I thought: "Thank you, Kyoya-Sempai!" I said.

"Just call me Kyoya. No need to call me a senior. Let's sit down, shall we?" he said pointing to our table.

After a few hours we were talking and laughing, and just having fun. We were having desert next. We kept the conversation until he told me he needed to ask me something.

"What is it Kyoya?"

"Well, as you know, you're going out with me to pay my glasses."

"Yeah, I already know that."

"Well I was thinking that you could work in the HC as a waitress."

"Ok, but why?"

"Well these dates cost a lot, so to pay them you'll have to work. After the ten dates you can stop working in the HC."

"I see" I said:_"That no good Son of a bitch! He was using these dates so I could pay another debt." _I said to myself:"So…when do I start?"

"You'll start on Monday."

"Ok"

After dinner, we took a walk through the snow and we kept talking.

"I have a question?" Kyoya said

"Shoot!"

"You and Tamaki seem closer than he is with the others. Why?"

"Sigh…Well when I was 13 years old he…"

"He…what?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We where together for one entire year, but he left unexpectedly. So…when he saw me again he kind of remembered about our past relationship."

"So…you mean to say you were dating?" Kyoya asked while a nodded a yes.

"But, we already talked and we will remain friends. And besides, I think he likes someone else."

"Oh, I get it. He likes Haruhi."

"Bingo!"

We kept walking and talking, until we reached my room.

"Thanks for everything! I really had fun!" I said

"You're welcome!"

The funny thing was that his armed was placed on the door frame, while the other one was placed next to me. And I was pined between him and the door. So I did what seem proper. I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Good Night, Kyoya-Sempai!" I said while entering my room.

"Good Night, Izumi-Chan!" He said as I closed the door.

"Well one down…nine to go!" I said whispering.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: You're still dead**

It's finally here! The day where we go back to our normal lives. Where we go to school and where we go to do our hobbies. Did I also mention the day where I finally kill my best friends? Yes…finally!

I mean, I couldn't stand to stay on the cold. Hey! Don't judge me! I mean three days in the cold? God it's annoying!

Although…I had fun on my date, last night. I just couldn't stop thinking about…Wait! Not again…am I still thinking of…NO! Calm down…maybe it's just temporary. You know…the snow and the cold make go crazy.

"_Yeah that's probably it!"_I said in my mind.

"Room Service!"

"Come in!"I said: _"That's weird…that maid sounds a lot like…"_

WHAM!!! The door slammed opened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"What? Can't we visit our friend Izumi-Chan?" Amanda said pinching my cheeks.

"Not if that friend wants to kill you!" I said in a whisper.

"Sorry for the rude entry…" Loli said glaring at Amanda.

"Whatever! Just tell me…What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

"Well…we were going to stay in Fiji until tomorrow, but…" Loli said

"But…!?"

"We have a test tomorrow." They both said in unison.

"Wait! If you're here…that means that the HC are…Oh! Their fucked!"

"What do you mean Izumi?" they said in unison.

"Well…you know that yesterday was my date? Well he started to say that if he saw the HC they would get their beating of a lifetime."

"You don't think…!?" they said in unison.

After that we heard thumps and bumps. Then someone screamed or more likely squealed like a little girl. Then there was a…gun shot!!! (Sorry that was Amanda's idea not mines.) Anyways…we went upstairs to see a horrible sight…

Actually…it wasn't that horrible. It was quite the opposite. It was that Kyoya had grabbed Tamaki's dress shirt and throw him to the wall. To his surprise Tamaki squealed like a little girl (Because he got his shirt dirty.)

Thank God that Mori-Sempai was behind Tamaki, so he could grab him. And not hit the wall, like Kyoya intended. Although…it would be fun, and apparently the twins found it so funny that they laughed their asses of. But I don't think Mori-Sempai is that strong against the Ottori Anger/Madness. So…Kyoya grabbed Tamaki, again, and pinned him against the wall.

"He's going to kill our Lord!!!" the twins said in unison.

"Takashi, help him!!!" Honey-Sempai screamed his little lungs out.

"I can't, I'm so sorry." Mori-Sempai said looking at the floor.

"That's okay, Takashi!" Honey-Sempai said with a smile.

"What are we going to do?" Suzu asked.

"No one can cross the line with that guy." Haruhi said

"Don't look at me…"Amanda said.

"But it is your fault!" Loli exclaimed.

Or it was the screaming people, the winter cold or my stupidity kicking in, but I think I know how to make him stop. So I took a deep breath and walked towards the angry Ottori Teen. As I walked slowly everyone shut up and stared at me.

"Don't do it!!" Hikaru exclaimed

"He'll kill you!!" Kaoru finished

But I didn't care so I was behind Kyoya. Tamaki, almost out of breath looked at me and shook his head. So I saw that as a sign. I placed my body behind him and grabbed his left arm.

Then I whispered in his ear: "Please, let him go! I think he already got what he deserved. And besides, he's your friend and cares for you a lot."

Even tough with those words, he kept choking Tamaki. But…Kyoya choked Tamaki a little less than before.

So I kept on going: "Please! If you don't do this for him…do it for me."

And with that he let him go, while Tamaki felled down the floor and gasped for air. He then pushed me aside and left. When he did I gave him a hug from behind.

"Thank You!" I said whispering in his ear.

"Humph!" was all that he said and left.

I went back to where Tamaki was and offered him a hand and he gratefully accepted. I pulled him up and in that same motion he hugged me.

"Thank You Izumi" he whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome Tamaki" I looked at his beautiful violet eyes and fixed his hair a little.

When I did that motion I went into a flashback, about two years ago…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

It was a cool autumn afternoon in France. The breeze blew gently into the leaves. And a blonde boy was resting in a pile of leaves.

"Wake up sleepy head!!!" a young Izumi said with her long, silky brunette hair blowing in the wind:"We're going to be late if we don't hurry up."

"But…why go? If the most beautifulest masterpiece is right in front of me." A young Tamaki said with one eye opened and both hands on the back of his head.

"Chuckles; come on Tamaki, you know how much I've been waiting to go!!"

"Are you doing the sad puppy look?"

"Maybe…"Izumi said making her eyes look like a really sad puppy.

"Ok, ok! I'll go, just pull me up."

"You're such a lazy ass!"

"Gasp; princesses should never talk like that!"

"I'm sorry, here take my hand." Izumi said while offering her hand.

But, he did more than get up. He pulled her down. Making Izumi fall into the pack of leaves, that he was laying on. And on Tamaki's lap. The only sound you heard was laughter and the crunching leaves.

"Ok, you had your fun. Now let's go!"

"I love you, Izumi!" Tamaki whispered in Izumi's ear.

"I love you to, Tamaki."

Then Tamaki got up and pulled Izumi up. They both gave each other a kiss on their soft lips. Izumi, then, looked at his eyes and fixed his hair.

"You're still not getting off. You're going to see the painting with me."

"Curses…And I thought that would work."

_**End of Flashback**_

The sounds of our laughter were still in my head. And then my daze left when the rest of the HC came to see if Tamaki was alright. So…I slipped away and went to my room to finish packing my stuff. But…someone was at my door when I looked it was Tamaki. Weird I was expecting Kyoya…

"What are you doing here?" I asked Tamaki while I was still packing.

"Thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

He proceeded to enter the room. He held my hips and placed his hands on my stomach. Than placed his head on my shoulder, making me stop. DAMNED…he knows my weak spot.

He then whispered in my ear: "About us…"

"Tamaki, there is no more US." I said while pushing him away from me.

"Why not?"

"Because…if I remembered correctly…you left without saying a word. And now…after two years apart, you think that we can be together again. Well, that's not me Tamaki. You really hurt me."

"But…"

"If I where you, I would leave."

And with that he proceeded to leave. When he did, a tear was forming in my eyes and slowly ran my cheek. Oh, God; what am I supposed to do? Should I go back or should I move forward? Well, I'll just have to decide for myself!

Anyways…Tamaki and the rest of the group are still dead. So…might as well choose now…


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, people of lately I've been busy doing homework and stuff like that, so before you continue reading I wish to inform you that you have four days to vote for the ending. Now let's continue with the story…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 28: Back to School**

After that weekend in that ski resort things got pretty much back to normal. Although, Kyoya got his revenge; or his HC revenge. He decided to do a 24 hour HC pajama party, I've got to admit, that was one of the best revenge schemes I've ever seen. You should have seen their faces, all sleepy and what not. The girls and I are still laughing our asses off every time we remember it.

"Hey, Izumi-Chan!" screamed Suzu in the hallway.

"Hey, Suzu; what's up?"

"Remember that tomorrow we have soccer practice."

"Ok, thanks for the info."

"Well, gotta run, see ya at lunch?"

"Maybe"

"Well, ok, bye!"

"Bye!"

"Izumi, we have to go! Or we'll be late for class!" Loli screamed at the other end of the hallway and dragged me over.

"You know…for a small girl…you seem very strong…" I said between gasps

She kept dragging me until we made to our first classroom. She was ok, but me, I was on the verge of an asthma attack (Just kidding, I don't have asthma). But it looked like it. We entered the classroom, before the bell rang.

"Sigh, we made it!" Loli said while wiping a sweat drop away.

When I entered the classroom I saw that, neither Amanda nor the twins where in the classroom.

"Hey, Loli…where's Amanda?"

"IDK…she came with us on the limo." Loli said while she shrugged

"Hey, Haruhi…have you seen Amanda?"

"No, but have you seen the twins? I haven't seen them all morning." Haruhi said with a concern expression.

"No" I answered.

"You don't think that…" Loli said

"…maybe their plotting…"Haruhi continued

"…another prank?" I finished.

"It could be!" Loli said.

"Yeah, they're always plotting stuff together." Haruhi declared

"Well whatever it is, it would be the tenth time this week." I said as the teacher, Miss Peach, came into the classroom.

"Well, class…today we will be talking about the history of classical arts…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the announcement room…

"Ok, you three will be in charge of saying the school announcements. Is that clear?" a boy with glasses said as he directed his view on the three students.

"Yeah, yeah…we know!" they all said in unison.

"Good then I'll leave you to your duties…" the boy said as he left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back, in the classroom…

"And that is why we should always respect Mozart and his music. Know…any questions?"

"I have one…wasn't Mozart a drunk addict?"

"Now young man, I won't tolerate jokes in this classroom!"

"Or is it because Izumi is here and you don't want to hurt her feelings?"

"Hey! If you have a problem with my ancestor's you should refer to me. Not to Miss Peach-Sensei…" I said screaming at the boy while glaring at him.

"Now, now settle down you two! Mister Kazabu, detention for two weeks; Miss Mishimoto, afternoon detention today at three pm. Go it?"

"Yes, Miss Peach" we both said in unison.

"Good Morning OHS, this is Kaoru, Hikaru and Amanda with the morning announcements." The intercom said.

"No…" Loli said.

"…freaking…"Haruhi continued.

"…way!" I finished.

-After Ten minutes-

"And those where the morning announcements! This is Amanda signing off!" and with that the intercom went silent.

"Well that's a relief! I thought they would do a prank of some sort." Loli said with a smile

"Yeah…they where actually pretty good!" Haruhi added.

But then the intercom was on and they were still talking.

"Maybe they forgot to tell something." I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back, in the announcement room…

"Man that was easy!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah…it only took us ten minutes." Kaoru said.

"Maybe, we should do it more often. I mean, if we get to miss Miss. Peaches'-Sensei's class. I wouldn't mind if we do it all year!" Amanda said.

"Yeah" the twins said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back, in the classroom…

"I don't think they have notice that the microphone is still on?" Loli said.

"You think?" Haruhi and I said in unison.

They kept talking about insignificant stuff, until…

"And what about that weekend in Kyoya's ski resort?" Amanda said.

"Yeah, I mean dude if you've got a girl in a bathrobe…" Kaoru said

"If I was him I would have done it with her all day and all night!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said in amazement.

"What? Its true…I mean don't deny it, Izumi is hot!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Well, it is true!" Kaoru commented.

"Hey, don't talk to my friend that way!" Amanda snarled.

"_Phew, thanks Amanda!"_ I said in my mind

"I mean, maybe she did have sex with Kyoya while she was locked in that snow cabin. But who knows? Anything could have happen…"

"_Thanks Amanda!"_ I snarled in the back of my head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the hallway…

"We have to hurry or all of them will be dead in the next hour!" Tamaki said while running towards the announcement room.

"Or the next minute! You know how Kyoya is…" Honey-Sempai cleared.

"Ah!" was all that Mori-Sempai said.

"I just hope he doesn't hear the conversation!" Tamaki said while they kept running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the library…

"And besides Izumi wouldn't let herself do it!" Amanda cleared.

"Unless she told him to beg!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, she would go like: _Oh, Kyoya I'll only do it with you if you let me spank your ass…_" Hikaru said with an impression of me.

"Ha, now that would be funny!" Amanda said while she was laughing her ass off.

As they kept laughing, the raven haired boy was doing his math homework. When he listened to what they were saying he broke his mechanical pencil in half. Stood up from where he was sitting, and saw everyone staring at him. But, he didn't care all you could see in his face was death written all over it…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another classroom…

"Suzubella!!!" Katsumi screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Y-yes-s, M-mi-s-s K-kat-su-um-i?" Suzu said scared of her and gulping at the same time.

"You told me that, that Mishimoto girl didn't have anything to do with the HC." Katsumi responded.

"W-w-ell, ac-tua-lly s-she do-es…its just th-at Suoh is fr-iend-s with her…"Suzu said while giving a grin.

"Well, you tell that little wench that if she wants to continue playing soccer, she better stay away from the HC…got it?" Katsumi said while almost choking Suzu.

"Yes!" Suzu said almost out off air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the announcement room…

They were still laughing about something they said, and because they were laughing so hard they couldn't hear the knock on the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the announcement room…

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Amanda open up! You're still on the air!" Tamaki screamed on the top of his lungs.

"I don't think they don't hear us." Honey-Sempai declared.

"Ah!" was Mori's reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Miss Peach's classroom…

"_Mua, mua, mua…Oh Kyoya you're so good with your hands! Oh Izumi you're so good with your tongue. Oh kiss me more you idiot! Mua!_" that was Hikaru's impression of me and Kyoya making out.

When they were doing bad impressions of me and Kyoya, I panicked. With every impression they did, I lower myself more, while holding a book, so no one could see me. Everyone was staring at me! They guys where giving me this: "God, why don't you that with me-look?" The Kyoya fangirls looked at me with the look of death.

And the rest of the classroom just looked at me like if I was a whore or something. I just knew that this was the end of my social life. I mean, it's bad enough I'm the new girl, but now I'm the, what they might think of me, school whore to??? All I knew was that they were so going to pay in a big way…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the announcement room…

They were still laughing, until Amanda stopped and heard something.

"Hey, guys…do you hear that echo-echo-cho-cho-ho-ho-o-o?" Amanda said while they heard the loud echoing outside the room.

Then they heard the loud knocking and Tamaki's voice.

"Guys turn off the mic!" Tamaki screamed.

"Huh…the mic, but it's been…" the twins said in unison while looking at the mic which had a red light on: "…ON THE WHOLE TIME!" even Amanda screamed with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Miss Peach's class…

"We're sorry for all the commentaries we've said!" that was Hikaru.

"None of those people did what they did!" that was Kaoru.

"And if they did we are so, so, so sorry and hope you forgive us! That is all!" that was Amanda.

Even after they declared it was a joke and a fake people kept glaring at me. I felt like I wanted to kill myself at that moment. But we have to move on…right?

"Um…Miss Peach? May I go to the bathroom, I don't feel so good?" I said while raising my hand.

"Yes, you may, Miss Mishimoto." The teacher said as I stood up and went outside.

"Cough, whore, cough!" a male student said while I was leaving the classroom, and with that my reputation ended.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The pursuit**

"_Cough, whore, cough!" a male student said while I was leaving the classroom, and with that my reputation ended._

I walked out of the classroom, not knowing what to do, or were to go. So, I decided to go to the only place that I might relax…the HC. After a shameful walk through the hallways, I finally made it to the HC doors. I knocked first and since I didn't hear anything I opened the doors, and took a peek inside.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" there was only silence: "Humph, I guess not. Well probably their still in class. Sigh, I hope that they don't judge me after this." I said out loud.

I started to walk into the room, just looking. And, all of a sudden, I saw a piano. But it wasn't just any piano. It was the piano that my mom gave to the school music program, like a charity gift. But, without the charity part, it was more like a gift to the school.

So, I sat down and thought of a piece to play. Piano is the only thing that makes me relax. Well…after soccer! And neither of them work out I just start dancing ballet to get the load off. My friends always called me wonder woman, for the fact that I do a lot of stuff.

But, I can't help it; I'm just multi talented; and sincerely I like that about me. They don't just concentrate in the fact that my mom plays piano and my dad used to play soccer. No, they knew me as Izumi!

"That's it! I got it! I know the perfect song to play right now." I said out loud and place my fingers in the pianos keyboards.

The song I decided to play was "Once Upon a December" (A/N: You know? From the movie: Anastasia…). As I started to play the only thing that came to into my mind was memories of when I was a child. My first pajama party, my first date, my first kiss…

"_Sigh, why do you haunt me Tamaki? Why do I hate you, but then I start to feel like I…No, I don't love you anymore! You left me, and I can't change my decision. Or can I?" _I said in my mind and snapped out of that daze.

I kept playing and then memories of me and Kyoya started to float around. The first day I met him, all I just wanted to do was to kick the shit out of him. But, I kept my composure and stayed still. And our first date…he looked so, handsome. Wait…did I just, said that he was handsome?

No, no, no…this can be happening! I mean first Tamaki and now Kyoya. Well…I can't complain, I mean, I do have a good taste for boys. No, not again…stop it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside the HC…

Kyoya's POV

I was so mad that I didn't even notice that people were looking at me. All I was worried about was my reputation and Izumi…not again! Why do I keep thinking of her? I mean, I have to admit that she's really beautiful, but…no, I'm doing it again! DAMN!

Get a grip, Kyoya, but why is she in my mind? The only thing I think about is her. I remember the first day we met, she stepped on my foot. And our first date…God, she was really beautiful. All I wanted to do was to take her to my room and do the most passionate things to her.

But, I had to stay composed for her. She can't notice that I'm crazy for her. All I have to do is stay put and wait…I was going to open the HC doors, but I heard music. I thought that maybe it was Tamaki, so I didn't bother to knock.

I opened them and saw the most beautiful site. There she was in all her glory, playing piano. She looked so serene, so calm and so damn beautiful. Calm down, Kyoya! She's just a girl…you handle girls all the time, she's not an exception.

But then, she stops playing the piano and I had an urge to start clapping. But I didn't. Instead I walked towards her and speak to her…in her ear.

When I made it towards her I started to whisper: "Well, well, well! Aren't we the little prodigy?"

End of POV

I didn't know why, but I felt shivers in my spine. It was either that someone else was in the room, but I didn't care. Just then, I stopped playing and felt someone whispering in my ear. When I realized who it was, I jumped up.

"DON'T DO THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THE SON OF SATAN?" I screamed for my life, but he just stand there smirking: "Why are you smirking like that?"

"Obviously! When a girl does that, it's because she likes the boy who did that." He said while moving more closely to me.

"No we don't! And why are you moving so close to me?" I said raising an eyebrow, when I asked he stopped.

"I need to talk to you. It's obvious that everyone heard the broadcast. So, I think we should team up and bring them down."

"You know…I forgot about the broadcast, and thanks for reminding me. Now, if you don't mind I MUST KILL MY FRIEND! And I will be happy to join you to look for them and KILL THEM ALL! (A/N: In this chapter when the letters are LIKE THIS and Izumi says to kill their friends it means that the room goes dark and smoke appears. Kind off like if she was in hell or something!).

"That was weird!" Kyoya said.

"What?"

"Every time you talked about killing your friends I could've swear that this room transformed into hell or something!"

"You're just imagining things! Now let's go KILL OUR FRIENDS!"

We made out of the HC room and walked towards the announcements room. I now know what they meant when they said when life gives you lemons KILL YOUR FRIENDS! Sorry, got obsessed with that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside the school…

"WE'RE DEAD!" Amanda and the twins said in unison.

"Calm down! I think that, maybe, you three should apologize to Izumi and Kyoya and get it over with!" Suzu said with a smile.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" the three of them said in unison.

"I least I came up with a solution! Look, no matter what you three try to do just think. You'll have to flee the country to get off of Kyoya's case. And as for Izumi…God knows what would she do to you." Suzu explained.

"Suzu is right! You guys have to tell them that you're sorry or something bad will happen to the three of you!" Honey-Sempai said.

"Ah!" Was Mori-Sempai's reply

"Besides, what's the worst they could do to you guys?" Loli said.

"Either, Kyoya will castrate us…" the twins said in unison.

"Or Izumi will hit us with a piano!" Amanda said.

"Why a piano?" the rest asked.

"Don't ask!"

"Look! It's your fault to even think those things about them. It's not like they would do that, right? Just apologize, and you'll be fine!" Tamaki said with a weird attitude:"If you'll excuse me…" he headed off with Haruhi following him.

"What's wrong with him?" the rest asked.

"I think I know what…" Loli said looking at Amanda.

"You don't think…?" Amanda said.

"Maybe…" was all that Loli said: "Look…that's not important! What's important is that you have to go and apologize to Kyoya and Izumi.

"NEVER…VIVA LA RESITANCE!" they said in unison.

"Sigh!" the rest of the group did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another part of the school…

"Tamaki-Sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Huh, Haruhi…why are you following me?"

"I know why you stormed off like that."

"What?"

"You used to like her! She was your girlfriend and you can't stand to hear all of these lies. And that's why you're angry."

"I don't know what to do, Haruhi? A part of me tells me to forget her and another part says to love her. What should I do?"

"You need to do what your heart tells you to do!"

"_If I do what my heart tells me to do, that means that I have to love…Haruhi!" _Tamaki said in his mind: "Haruhi, thank you! You're a great friend and listener!"

"You're welcome, Tamaki-Sempai!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the announcement room…

I was waiting for Kyoya to come out, when he did he looked like hell. And oddly, I liked it! He looked so…masculine! Stop that! Stupid hormones!

"So, where are they?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the school, and I know were they might be…Let's go!"

"Whatever you say, captain!"

We reached were Kyoya was leading me and as expected they were there. Sitting around; frightened and whimpering…EXCELENT!

"What should we do?" I asked Kyoya.

"I already know what to do." He got his cell phone and speed dial; he talked for one minute and then hung up: "There…it's settled!"

Just then the ground started to shake and there was a helicopter coming. Some police men abducted the twins and Amanda and they didn't say anything. Just like that, the helicopter left. No site of it. Like if it was a dream.

"Shall we go?" Kyoya said pointing at a limousine waiting for us.

"Wow! You're good!"

"Well, I try!" he said with a smirk.

We kept driving until we reached an old warehouse. We entered and saw the twins and Amanda tied up and screaming. Then we entered the room were they were placed for custody.

"OH SHIT!!!" they said in unison.

"Leave us!" Kyoya said to the police.

"Sure, Mister Ottori!"

"NO, DON'T LEAVE US ALONE WITH THEM!!!!" they said in unison as the door closed.

"Now, I think you guys have some explaining to do…" Kyoya said.

"_God he's so hot when he takes charge! Get a grip girl, just pay attention!" _I said in my mind: "Yeah! And, it better be a good answer!"

After an hour of explaining, Kyoya and I decided to let them go. But, with the exception, that, we didn't let them go that easy.

"Well, we'll let you go! But, before we do, you have to clear out everything you said." Kyoya said.

"Deal!" they said in unison.

"Second, Hikaru…you have to admit that you like Loli and nothing more." Kyoya cleared

"And third, Amanda you'll clean the entire apartment. That means, the entire floors!"

"Ok…" they said in unison.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Real Fun Begins**

"Wait…what about Kaoru? He didn't got any punishment!!!" Hikaru said pointing at his little brother.

"Yeah…he didn't receive any embarrassing punishment!!!" Amanda pointed out.

"We have our reasons…" Kyoya said.

"Besides, he only got carry away because of you two. So, in any case, he really doesn't deserve a punishment." I explained.

"Now you may all go!" Kyoya said and they all left back home.

When they closed the door I stared at Kyoya, with a big smirk in my face.

"Do you think they'll believe that we left them out that easily?"

"Of course they will. They're so concern of what their punishment was going to be that they didn't consider that we may be lying."

"So, what are we going to actually do to them?"

"Trust me, I have a plan!"

The next day had to be the worst day of my life! First, Miss Peach gave me two weeks detention, for missing detention. Second, all the Kyoya fangirls tried to kill me. And third, I was called to the principal's office, for God knows what. But, I knew that something good had to happen today that will make me feel better.

I just know it!

"Miss Mishimoto!" said Miss Peach.

"Hai!!"

"You've been called down to the TMR."

"Hai! Arigatou, Miss Peach!"

I went outside and there he was! Mister Kyoya Ottori, standing in a sexy pose; God I want him! SHIT! Stop that remember your mission.

"Ohio, Kyoya-Sempai!" he only nodded: "Are you ready?"

"Yes…let's go!"

We went to the TMR and started to go trough our plans.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kyoya said.

"Hell, yeah…I learned from the best!"

"And who would that be?"

"Amanda"

"Hum, then this must work!" Kyoya said while looking at the laptop just wishing if their was any another way.

"Just get it over with!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, just give me the computer!" I said placing my hand over his hand and clicked away.

After I clicked we kept our hands in the same spot. Until he broke it to close the laptop.

"Nobody touches my laptop! Nobody!"

"All right…Yeesh! You wouldn't do it, so, I took the step! Is that a crime?"

"Hn"

"Good! Now let's wait for the catastrophe to unrable!"

"Wow! You really like to take revenge into the next level, don't you?"

"So? It's not your concern!"

"I better watch out!"

"Why?"

"Cause, you might take my business away!" when he said that I had to laugh a little: "No…really! I mean, you're more psycho than me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Naha!"

"Aha!"

"Don't you Aha my Naha! Sorry, Amanda made me watch the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and well…just got stuck with that in my mind."

"You know, for someone who wants to take revenge on her best friend, you seem kind of…calmed!"

"Why? Should I be concern? She did much worse!"

"Touché!"

After that we heard a scream. But not just any scream, oh no, it was a fangirl scream! We knew why they were screaming. Because we were the cause of it!"

"Walla!"

"Wow! You're good!"

"No, I'm the best!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!"

He opened his laptop and we entered you tube to see our little revenge scheme! The video goes like this:

"_Kaoru, I'm telling you that Loli is hot!!! She really is, I mean, I just want to do things to her!" said a drunken Hikaru in Fiji._

"_What kind of things?" Said an equally drunk Kaoru._

"_You know? Like lots and lots of sex. I just want to take her to my bedroom and spank her all night!!! She's so freaking hot, it just makes me horny jus thinking about her!"_

"_You know what I would do to Amanda? I would hold her in my arms and kiss her! And keep kissing her until a reach her soft spot, hiccup!"_

"_Now that's what I'm talking about little bro!!! Here's a toast to the girls that makes us horny and sexual!!!" Hikaru said raising a glass._

"_To Loli and Amanda!" Kaoru added._

"_Here, here!" they said in unison._

"Jajajaja!!! I cant believe they just said that!!" I said almost crying from all the laughter.

"I know! They really are good when their drunk!!!" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"I can't wait until they get a load of this!" I said laughing even louder.

"Me nether!" Kyoya said with a bigger smirk.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voting Poles are closed!!!!!! And now let's reveal the results (Drum Role)**

**Happy ending got…50%**

**Sad ending got…21%**

**And the third option got…28%**

**SO HAPPY ENDING IS THE WINNER!!!!!!! THIS MEANS…THAT I'LL BE WRITING A HAPPY ENDING!!! YEY!!!!**

**Thanks for those who voted and those who lost don't get disappointed. Just keep reading my Fanfic and you'll be alright…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Let the French Vanilla Pour**

"_I can't wait until they get a load of this!" I said laughing even louder._

"_Me nether!" Kyoya said with a bigger smirk._

Just then, there was a knock on the door and then the doors opened. To our surprise, it was the twins who were getting into a lot of trouble with their fangirls. Kyoya and I just stand there looking at them while holding our laughs. When they finally managed to close the doors and locked them, I had a better look on them and couldn't resist laughing. The fangirls torn down their shirts and they looked like hell.

"You two have anything to do with this, don't you?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, yes we did!" I said while laughing even harder.

"Did you really think that we would let you go that easy?" Kyoya said smirking.

"Ok, we have to admit that both of you are geniuses, but…" Hikaru said first.

"…what about Amanda?" Kaoru finished.

"Don't worry we'll handle her…" I said with a sneaky smile: "Which reminds me…its about time!"

"Time for what?" the twins said in unison.

"You'll see…" I said with a smirk and left the room.

If it wasn't for the screaming fangirls I could have made a more dramatic escape. Man, those girls can scream! I mean, come on! You see two drunk twins and all of a sudden you go from a an etiquette young lady to a hormonal girl looking for a good time. Thank God I will never be like them…

After walking the hallways I was very tired, so I entered the bathroom to freshen up. So, of course, I felt someone walking inside the bathroom. I looked back and it was Loli, who seem a little bit sad.

"What's up, Loli?" I said with concern.

"What's up, what's up? Do you know that, because thanks to you and Kyoya's revenge scheme, every guy is laughing at me?" Loli said really mad.

"Why do you mean they laugh at you?"

"Because, they say that I'm so small, that I was the one on top of…" Loli stopped by placing a hand to cover her mouth.

"On top of what?" I asked with suspicion.

"On top of Hikaru" she said with embarrassment in her eyes.

"That's it?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S IT? NOW EVERY BOY IN THE SCOOL THINKS THAT I'M A KINKY SEX KITTEN!!!" she said screaming from the top of her lungs and sitting in the bathroom floor: "I don't know what to do." She said calming down.

"Well, at least they call you a sex kitten." I said sitting next to Loli: "Every person in the school thinks that I'm a whore."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that its Kyoya Ottori."

"Well, that's stupid!"

"You tell me?"

"I guess I shouldn't be crying then, huh?"

"You know, what gets motivated?"

"What?"

"I change my style according to how I'm feeling. And, since, our school uniforms don't come next week, thanks to Amanda, I think you should give yourself a make-over."

"Hey, you're right thanks!"

"Now…" I said raising from the floor: "I have some business to take care off!"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, you'll see…" and with that I left the bathroom and went to the school grounds.

After endless hour looking for Amanda I finally found her reading a manga.

"Hey, Amanda!"

"Hey, Izumi!" she said without any concern.

"Guess what I have in store for you?"

"Oh, please! If its one of those stupid revenges schemes like you did with the twins, just forget about it."

"Fine, you've caught me!!! I guess all of this vanilla will go to waste!" I said reaching towards my book bag and grabbing a water gun filled with vanilla.

"What are you going to do with that?" Amanda said with fear in her voice.

"Exactly what water guns are made for."

"Don't you even dare!!!"

"Oh I will!!!"

"By the way, what kind of vanilla is that?"

"Your favorite, French Vanilla!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I HATE FRENCH VANILLA!!!!!"

"Run"

And we're off, Amanda is running for her life while Izumi wants her life. Uh, oh and it looks like Amanda jumped into a tree while almost being hit by French vanilla.

"Get down from their!!!"

"No"

"Fine then I'll keep shooting at you."

"Try if you can"

"Only one shot…" I pressed the button and the French vanilla hit Amanda on her forehead: "Bulls eye!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because, I just wanted revenge!!!"

"Wow, you're good!!!"

"I learned form the best!!!"

"Ahhh!!! You like me, you really do like me!!!"

"Yeah, because you're my best friend, and, no matter what, I'll always like you!"

"Ahhh!!! I like you two!!!"

"Let's go home!!!"

No matter what may happen, friends will always stick together. And Amanda is no exception! She will always be my best friend!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Loli's New Look?**

"Well…it took us one hour to get that French vanilla off, but we finally did it!" I said wiping my face with a towel.

"Amen, my sister!" Amanda replied: "Hey, Loli! Why are you still sad?"

"Yeah, we've already tried everything to cheer you up, but you won't even laugh at Amanda's crazy antics."

"Yeah, and you like my crazy shenanigans!"

"I'm sorry girls! But, I'm just not in the mood today. Well…I better go get some shut eye! Goodnight Amanda! Goodnight Izumi!" Loli said while going to her floor.

"Man! What's wrong with her?" Amanda asked.

"IDK…but, maybe tomorrow she'll be a little bit happier!"

"Yeah…maybe she's just tired, yawn, and so am I. see ya tomorrow! Goodnight Izumi!" Amanda said going to her floor.

"Maybe, I should get some rest to!" I said out loud and going to my floor.

The next morning we were all ready, except for Loli! Which is weird, I mean, she's the first person awake in the morning!

"Hey, Loli; are you ok?" I said with concern.

"I'm fine! Just leave with out me! I'll be a little late for school!" Loli said locked in her room.

"Ok!" Amanda said.

"We'll see ya at school, ok?" I said.

"Kay…" and with that Amanda and I left for school.

After an hour in the car we were dropped off and left to our first class.

"Psst, Izumi?" Hikaru whispered from behind me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Where's Loli?"

"I don't know! She said she was going to school, but she would arrive late. Hey…wait a minute! Why do you care?"

"Because I need to talk to her. Is that a crime?"

"I knew!"

"You knew what?" Amanda whispered entering the conversation.

"That Hikaru loves Loli!"

"OMG! Finally, I mean, you've been sleeping with her and you, still, don't accept that you love her!"

"I don't love her! I just need to talk to her."

"For what?" Kaoru, also, joined the conversation.

"Yeah, for what?" Amanda and I asked in unison.

"For none of your business!"

"Oh, come one!" the three of us said in unison.

"Come on, Hikaru, just say it!" Haruhi joined with interest.

"Oh, come on! Not you to?"

"What? It sounds interesting!"

"I'm not telling any of you and that's final!"

Just then the door opened and someone came in.

"Well, well, well…Miss Ryoko! What a nice surprise to see you! And because you're late you'll have detention today!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll go to detention!" Loli sassed off.

"OMG! Loli?" we all said in unison.

She was wearing a dark green tank top with a mini black sweater. She had a black mini skirt with white lines and a chain belt. She, also, was wearing a red neck tie with a black cross on the middle and black bracelets that reached her elbows. She had socks that reached her knees with black platform boots. She had two pony tails, like always, but she painted her blonde hair black.

Her make up consisted of lots of eyeliner, mascara and lots of dark green eye shadow. To us she looked different; she looked less girly and more bad ass chick. She looked kind of punk… (A/N: If you want to see her more clearly look at my profile pic…)

"I think you took my advice a little too much!!!"I said to her as the entire classroom kept staring at her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: New look and new decisions**

"_I think you took my advice a little too much!!!"I said to her as the entire classroom kept staring at her."_

"So? What do you care? You only use me to get back at others! Why should I answer to you after you made me look like a whore?" Loli said with and angry/monotone voice.

"Calm down, Loli! I never wanted to get this far. And besides, no one thinks that you're a whore. Right…guys?" I said determined that they would speak up, but sadly no one did.

"Ummmm…well…" They all said in unison.

"I said…right, guys?" I said with a little bit of anger and a fist in my left arm.

"Totally…You're not a whore in anyway!" They all said in unison.

"See…" I said to Loli with an ear to ear grin.

"I'm thoughtful for your sincerity, but I really don't care anymore. So…just back off!" Loli said with intimidation.

"We won't stand in your way!" We all said in unison.

"Good! Now, if you excuse me…"Loli said while reaching for her seat.

After three classes it was time to take biology. As always, the teacher was going to choose partners. We don't want to repeat Amanda's incident again, now would we? Basically, if you're wondering, she almost created a nuclear weapon because she added a little bit of baking soda. Since then, we switch pairs.

"Let's see…"said the biology teacher, Miss. Cooper:"Miss. Mishimoto will be pairing up with…Mister Fujioka" (Remember she's pretending to be a boy…)." The teacher said while pointing at Haruhi.

"Hai!" we both replied as we both sat a table together.

"Ok, let's continue. Miss. Michaels you'll be paired with…Mister Hitachiin."

"Which one?" The twins answered in unison.

"Hum, well…how about Kaoru?"

"Hai!" Kaoru answered as he sat down next to Amanda.

10 minutes later, and almost 22 students to go…

"And last, but not least…Miss. Ryoko you'll be paired with Mister Hitachiin."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Loli said with a bored tone as she took her seat next to Hikaru.

"Ok, class…this week we're going to work with onion cells." The teacher kept explaining, but Hikaru had other interests.

Hikaru's POV:

"Psst, Loli?" she didn't answer: "Loli!" I whispered again.

"What?" She whispered to me.

"Ummmm…well…I, just..." I choked.

"You just what?" she looked at me while raising an eyebrow.

"I just, wanted to say that you look good!" I said scratching the back of my head while giving a sly grinning.

"Why do you care?" she said looking at the teacher.

"Well, because…sigh…Look, we've been having secret sex for quite sometime now and I think it's time to put our differences aside and start going out! You know like boyfriend and girlfriend…" the last part I said it like a mumble, but she still heard me.

"You really want to be my boyfriend? Not that I care, but seriously, I mean won't our moms get mad or something?"

"I don't care about what they think! I only care about us…I mean, if you want to be and us?" I asked a little bit shyly.

"Well…" Miss. Cooper interrupted her before she answered.

"Miss. Ryoko, Mister Hitachiin, pay attention to the class will you?"

"Hai, Miss Cooper-Sensei!" we both said in unison.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, like I was saying…"

"So…how about it?" I asked again.

"Well…I don't know. Maybe…I'll have to think about it." She said looking at me a little bit sad.

"Ok…I understand."

End of POV

After miserable hours of education, which we really don't need. It was lunch time, and I was really, really hungry. So we went to the lunch room, to see that all of the HC, except Kyoya (Thank God) was sitting in their usual table.

"Hey, guys! Come sit with us, there's plenty of room for all of you!" Tamaki screamed across the room.

"Hi, Tamaki-Sempai!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Tamaki, what's up?" Amanda said giving him a high-five.

"Not much! Hey, where's Loli?"

"She's just doing something and she'll meet us here!" I said to Tamaki.

We all sat down and started to eat our lunches, and then we saw Loli entering the lunch room. Everyone was now staring at her.

"Ummmm…what's up with her?" everyone said in unison (except her classmates).

"Don't ask!" her classmates said in unison.

"What's up?" Loli asked while walking towards us.

She bent down placing her arms on the table showing a little cleavage. Just then something…interesting happened. Amanda bumped me in my arm pointing to look at Hikaru. Then I bumped Haruhi and Amanda bumped Suzu. Then Loli left to get some lunch.

"Well…someone was happy to see her!" Amanda said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Amanda?" Hikaru screamed at her while blushing.

"Why can't contain yourself?"

"I'm warning you…"

"What's with all the ruckus?"Kaoru asked and then looked at us: "And why are Haruhi and Izumi blushing?" Then he looked at Suzu: "And why is she looking away?"

"Do you really want to know?" Amanda inquired.

"Yes!" Kaoru answered.

"Well…I think your brother here imagined something pleasing, and got a little…snickering!" Amanda was holding her laughter.

"A little what?" Kaoru raised and eyebrow.

"A little…heavy laughter!" She started to roll on the floor with laughter.

"Can somebody please explain?" Kaoru asked again.

"Hikaru has little bonner!" Haruhi and I said in unison while we started to blush and laugh at the same time.

"HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the rest of the table said in unison while blushing and laughing at the same time.

"So…it's not like you've guys have done it before!?" Hikaru said while blushing.

We kept laughing until we changed the subject and started to talk amongst ourselves. So I started to talk to Amanda.

"Oh, come on Izumi!" Amanda said while slamming her hand to her forehead.

"Nope, I've never had a sexual desire, nor have I ever had a sexual fantasy! (LIAR!)" I said while looking away.

"Not even with Kyoya?"

"WHAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH KYOYA? IN HIS DREAMS AND NOT EVEN CLOSE!" I said while breathing heavily:"And besides, why him? I mean, I could choose someone else than him. It's not like he's the hottest boy in the school!? Oh look at me I'm Kyoya Ottori and I'm so cool and emo type...everyone adores me, bla, bla, bla! Please!"

"Ummmm, Izumi!" they all said in unison.

"Sigh, he's right behind me isn't he?" they all nodded a yes and I turned around just to come face to face with a pissed off Kyoya.

"So…I'm not good enough for you?"

"Well…"

To be continue…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update in a long time, but I was in my spring break and I wasn't home. And today I had Learn Aids so I couldn't write because I was studying. Anyways, I've decided to change the rating to M because I've got some spicy stuff and I just can't separate them both. There are little lemons, but a lot of sexual fantasies (I blame hormones) Anyways, hope you had a Happy Easter! Se ya'll**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter goes dedicated to my History teacher, may you rest in piece Miss. Marin… :( We will never forget you, 40 years as a teacher are a lot to consider on how great you were!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Last time in The Start of Something New…**_

"_And besides, why him? I mean, I could choose someone else than him. It's not like he's the hottest boy in the school!? Oh look at me I'm Kyoya Ottori and I'm so cool and emo type...everyone adores me, bla, bla, bla! Please!"_

"_Ummmm, Izumi!" they all said in unison._

"_Sigh, he's right behind me isn't he?" they all nodded a yes and I turned around just to come face to face with a pissed off Kyoya._

"_So…I'm not good enough for you?"_

"_Well…"_

**Chapter 34: ****New look and new decisions II**

"Well, what?" A pissed off Kyoya said with his I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-answer-me-this-instant look.

"Well…to be completely honest…NO! You are not good enough for me. No you are not my type. And no I would have never been talking to you in the first place, if it wasn't for the fact that I have to repay you. Which, of course, if I had the money, I would've had done so." I said defying him by standing up, crossing my arms to my chest and glaring at him with my if-you-tought-I-would-have-back-down-you've-got-another-thing-coming glare.

"Oh, really? Well then I guess you're not that afraid of what I would do to you right know?" he said smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" I said breaking contact with his glare.

"Oh…" He said leaning closer to me and whispering into my ear: "…You'll see!" as he left I had a little blush in my face.

Why am I blushing? Can I blame him he's super hot when he takes charge! Ok, Izumi calm down he's just a guy trying to get something out of this. Maybe, I should take advantage of this situation. I mean, he takes me to nice places, wait how many dates has it been now?

Ok the snow trip, which was completely ruined, was one. The Italian restaurant that we went to last week was two. Then there was traditional Japanese festival that's three. Wait, it's only been three dates? Man, I have to go on seven more dates with him?

Well, at least I could expect something classy and romantic. Who knows maybe he'll take me somewhere fun?

"Yo, Izu!?" Amanda said snapping her fingers at me.

"What?"

"Its time to get to class! The bell just rang!" The twins said in unison.

"Oh, ok!" I said leaving the lunchroom and walking next to Honey-Sempai: "Ummmm, Honey-Sempai; what do you think Kyoya-Sempai meant with what he said to me?"

"Don't worry Izu-Chan! I'm sure he didn't mean it, and besides if he did hurt you Takeshi and I wouldn't allow it! Right, Takeshi?" Honey said looking at his cousin.

"Ah!" was all he said.

"Thanks Honey and Mori-Sempai, but I have to go to class. Bye! I'll see you at the HC!"

"Takeshi, what do you think Kyoya-San meant by that?" Honey-Sempai asked looking serious.

"I don't know!" Was Mori's reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the junior's math class…

"Hey, Kyoya! What did mommy referred to about your sister-in-law?" Tamaki said with a little bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"Tamaki, remembered when you said we needed a bus-girl?" Kyoya said to Tamaki without raising his gaze from his laptop.

"Yes, why?" Tamaki said raising his eyebrow.

"I think I found one…" Kyoya said closing his laptop and looking at Tamaki.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes! Izumi would be perfect for that job. Everyone likes her, and all of the girls would like to come to hear about childhood memories referring both of you. Which, in that case, would be more profits for the HC."

"Kyoya, I don't like you using my perfect little sister…" He said this with joy in his eyes: "…into your evil schemes." He said this with gloominess.

"Don't worry! She won't be bossed around…_Much_! Now sit down, the teacher's here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the HC (and after telling Izumi the proposition)…

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?"

"We want you to join the HC." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face and then he whispered in my ear: "I told you I'll get you back!" When he left my side I blushed a little bit harder.

"Come on Izumi it would be nice to have you here!" The twins said in unison.

"Yeah, and maybe I could have an actual girl to talk to. Not just those rich bastards!" she said that in a mumble, but I heard it and giggle.

"Please, Izu-Chan! You could eat all the cake you want!!!" Honey-Sempai said with puppy eyes.

"Ah!" was Mori-Sempai's reply.

"Well…Maybe…I guess I should join! What would be the harm in that?"

"Well then…that's settled Izumi will be our new bus girl!" Tamaki said it in a cheery way.

Loli's POV:

"Psst, Hikaru!" I said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Meet me in the back room!" we slid away into the back room to get away from all of that noise.

"What is it? What did you wanted to talk about? Why did you want us to leave the…" Before Hikaru could continue to talk I kissed his lips.

"Before you say anything, yes! Hikaru, yes I want to be your girlfriend!" he stood there quiet before he pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

"I promise, I won't let you down! I CAN BELIEVE IT I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!" he said jumping up and down.

"Whoa, there!!! Before you tell anyone here are the rules. First rule: We can have sex. Second rule: If you're with me, you're with me and no one else. And last rule: We can't tell anyone just yet! We have to see if we're actually compatible. Can you do that?" I said crossing my arms over my chest just waiting to see his reaction.

"Sigh; the first rule, maybe; the second rule, definitely; and the third rule, why do we have to wait?"

"Because it would be to fast and they'll just think that were just doing it to show off!"

"Fine, but, before we go, can you give me a kiss?"

"Sure! Why not?" I said standing next on front of him and giving him a big passionate kiss.

I guess my mother was right, new looks can cost new decisions!!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Understanding the Ottori Mind**

"I can believe tomorrow I'm working in the HC!" I said exited

"Izumi; why are you so exited? I mean, you see the guy's everyday." Loli said opening a package that came in the mail.

"Because, I have a busy schedule and I never get to see them work."

"Hey! That reminds me…how are you going to get by? I mean, like you said you have a tight schedule." Amanda said asking from across the room while reading a "Lucky Star" manga.

"Well, soccer practices are at 5:00 pm, so I'll be done working for the HC. Ballet classes are on Tuesdays at 7:00 pm, and Saturdays at 10:00 am; so there's no problem there."

"You're forgetting something!" they said in unison.

"What?"

"Your homework hours!" they said in unison.

"Or did you forget that you're slightly failing math class?" Loli said raising a stern eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I should take ballet on Fridays, since I don't even do homework on the weekends. And the rest of the week will run something, because when I come home I'll do my homework from 7:00 pm to 9:00 pm. How does that sound?"

"Well, it does sound good to me. But remember you still have the math situation." Loli said fighting with the box.

"I have and idea! Why don't you get a tutor?" Amanda said closing her manga to help Loli: "Give me that!"

"Hey!!! That's a great idea! I'll go tomorrow and check the student tutoring program." I said while Amanda ripped the box into pieces.

"Finally!!!" Loli said with a sigh of relief.

"What the fuck is this?" Amanda said picking a yellow dress.

"That's the school uniform." Loli said.

"How do you know?" we said in unison.

"Because, my mom sent this box saying that she found a store that sold our school uniform and got the liberty to buy us the uniform, sigh."

"I'm not wearing that!" Amanda said throwing the dress into the ground and pouting.

"You have to! It's the school rule." I said grabbing her shoulder.

"NO!"

"Come on, please!?" Loli said with a cute smile.

"NO!"

"You can add anything you like." I said while grinning slightly.

"Well, ok!"

"Let's go to bed, its getting late!" I said looking at the time.

We all said our goodnights and slept in our bedrooms. Tomorrow's going to be one interesting day. I mean, I'll start working in the HC; we get to wear our school uniforms; and I got advanced in History class, which means, that I'll be going to the juniors section for now on. I can't wait!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day we woke up bright and early. I put on my school uniform, personally I love yellow, but the dress sucks. Anyways, we ate breakfast and headed to the limo.

"Um, Amanda!?" Loli and I said in unison.

"Yes?"

"We told you, you could add any personal touch, but we didn't mean painting the dress black!!!" we said in unison.

"Oh, relax! It's our school uniform, just in another color."

"It does look cool!" I said giving her a thumbs up.

"Ladies, we're here!" the driver said.

"Thanks Joe, see ya after school!" we said in unison.

We got off the car and felt eyes looking at us. Well…looking at Amanda, who was next to us! But still, it felt creepy! We got into our classroom and suddenly we were attacked by two red head devils.

"Hi Hikaru, hi Kaoru!" I said pointing to the correct twin.

"How do you and Haruhi do that?" they said in unison.

"Magic!!" Haruhi and I said in unison while giggling.

Just then, the teacher entered the room and another boring lecture came into section. After a few hours of class, it was time for history.

"Miss. Mishimoto?" the teacher said.

"Hai!?"

"You'll be going to class 2-A for the rest of the year."

"Hai, Sensei!"

"You may leave!"

"Arigato!" I took my leave to class 2-A.

After a few minutes I found the door, took a deep breathe and knock on the door. There was a silent "Come in". And so I did. When I entered everyone kept looking at me and I gave a note to the Sensei.

"Ah, yes! I've heard of you." He said looking at me and then turned his head towards the classroom: "Listen up! This is Miss. Mishimoto, Izumi and she'll be taking advance history with us, since her grades have proved so. Treat her well! Ottori, Kyoya?"

"Hai!?" was Kyoya's cold reply.

"Miss. Mishimoto will be in your care. Tell her on what she needs to catch on!"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good! Miss. Mishimoto, good luck and take your seat."

"Hai, sensei!" I said as I walked towards the row of seats to sit next to Kyoya, who was on my right and on my left was Tamaki.

"Ok, now that that's settled, let us continue!" the sensei said while writing on the chalkboard.

"World War II?" I asked Kyoya if that was the topic.

"Why? Are you more advanced than us?" Kyoya said while writing the lesson on his notebook.

"It's not that! It's just that my grandfather told me about WWII already and I know this topic by heart."

"Mister Ottori who started WWII?" the sensei asked pointing at Kyoya.

"Hai, I believe it was the German's, sensei."

"I believe you're wrong!" I said looking the other way.

"Miss. Mishimoto, would you care to enlighten us?" the sensei said giving a slight smirk.

"Hai, sensei! Even tough the German's started the WWII; it was Hitler who gave them that thirst of doing it."

"Well, it seems we have a new smart student in this class! Give a round of applause, she was correct." The sensei said while clapping as the rest of the class said clapping

I was smiling and all of a sudden I looked at Kyoya who was glaring at me and then looked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After, history class…

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS SO SMART!!!!" Tamaki said embracing me in a hug.

"Tamaki, gasp, let me go, gasp. I can't breath!" I said as he let go, while Kyoya passed my way: "Oh, hey, Kyoya!!! Where do we get together? You know…to get updated in history class?" When I asked he gave me a glare.

"Grunt" and he left.

"What's his problem?" I asked Tamaki.

"He doesn't like people correcting him, especially in such a 'simple class'. **(Authors note: those where air quotes.) **

"That's all? _I don't get it first he shows interest in me and then he's pissed off. Sigh, well, I guess I can never understand the Ottori mind. Maybe, if I told him a need a tutor for math, he won't be mad at me…"_


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the delay, but I had final exams and needed to study, a lot (especially in math)…********. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Otaku-Sama who's birthday was 2 weeks ago (Sorry 'bout that********). My grandfather who's birthday was a week ago (and who actually did talked to me about WWII). To my little brother who graduated yesterday (Ha-ha, you're going to High School!!!!). And to my cousin who's getting married tomorrow (Yay, I love her)**

**Well on with the story…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 36: Learning about the Host Club**

"Well, this is it!" I said to Loli and Amanda.

"Yep…" Loli said.

"Good luck, don't break a leg, or an arm, or a hip for that matter…" Amanda kept rambling until Loli stopped her.

"Amanda, chill! I'm sure you'll do fine Izumi!" loli said with a wide grin: "Let's go, we don't want to be late, bye Izumi!" Loli said while Amanda waved off.

"Bye guys, see ya later!" I said also waving off: _"Well, I better get inside. I hope I'm not that early?"_ I thought to myself as I opened the door.

For my luck I was the only one there, but then I heard a tapping noise. I looked back and it was the Shadow King himself taping away in his laptop. I mean come on; I think he has sex with that thing. Or maybe he's having chat-sex? I shudder at that thought and then I walked towards him.

"Where's everyone?" I asked Kyoya, he didn't answer: "Ahem; I said 'where is everyone'?" Still silent: "Sigh; laptops are for gay people with no life." I said that, since he wasn't talking, but then he looked at me and stop tapping.

"If that was the case, we would all be gay!" He said to me with a smirk and then he kept working.

"Can I, at least, sit here?"

"Hn"

"Was that a yes, or a no?" I asked as I took my seat.

"Hn"

"Say 'Hn' one more time and I swear to God…" he cut me off before I finished.

"Hn"

"That's it, Sasuke Uchiha! What's wrong with you? I mean, you're interested in me and all of a sudden you hate me!? Are you bipolar by any chance?" I said glaring at him and standing up from where I was sitting.

"First of all, don't compare me to Naruto characters. Second of all, that's none of your concern. Third of all, who said I was interested in you at all? And fourth of all, no! Does that answer your questions?" he said in his cold voice while he kept tapping in his laptop.

"First of all, how do you know about Naruto? Second of all, it is my concern because it's about me. Third of all, you were the one who got me into this, so that must mean you're interested in me. And fourth of all, no; that does not answer my questions!" I said while taking my seat again.

"Sigh; ok I'll answer them!"

"Good, but please close your laptop! It's kind of creepy!"

"Sigh; fine!" he closed his laptop and then clasp his hands together and did that pose that Sasuke's does in Naruto, well yeah that. "First, I know about Naruto, because I was obsessed with it for a time. Second, I'm just still pissed at you, about the history thing. Third, yes, I am interested of you, but only because of the HC benefits. And referring to your first question we're 30 minutes early and they come here in about ten minutes. Does THAT answer all of your questions?" He said opening his eyes to look at me.

"See that wasn't that hard! If you try to answer correctly, the first time around, you'll make lots of friends. And yes that does answer all of my questions." I said while a kept smiling at him.

**Kyoya's POV**

"_You're lucky you're damn hot and sexy. Wait…Did I just thought that?" _I thought looking at her as she kept smiling, then my eyes moved to her chest and then I opened my laptop and kept tapping: _"Whoa, Kyoya! Pull it together man, she's just a girl!" _I thought again as my eyes kept looking downwards to her long legs, I then blush a little and kept tapping: _"A very hot, sexy girl!"_

"Ummmm…Kyoya?"

"_Shit, she caught me!"_ I was freaking out on the inside, but on the outside I was cool: "Yes, what is it?"

"What do you want me to do, you know, before everyone else comes?"

"_I want you to have sex with me in this table."_ What's with all these thoughts, stupid hormones: "You can start by organizing the tables." I said in a cool manner.

"Ok…thanks!" Izumi said as she stood up and got organizing the tables.

**End of POV**

"_What's with this guy? I mean, at first he was staring at me and then he opened his laptop like a crazy psychopath! Ottori's are crazy!" _I thought as I kept working, then the doors burst open and in enter the rest of the HC.

"Ah! I see that my sister is already doing her job! Well done, little sis!" Tamaki said as he gave me a death hug.

"Tamaki; gasp, let me; gasp, GO!!!!"

"Sorry, anyways you should learn about the HC and its members, before you start!" he said giving me a big, bright smile: "Ok; first, I am the President of the HC and also the 'Prince Type'."

"Prince Type?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, he's the Prince Type, because he can charm any other girl." Kyoya said tapping in his laptop.

"Second, Hikaru and Kaoru are the 'Devilish Type'." Tamaki said while pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru who were smirking deviously.

"I believe that!" I said looking at them: "What are you thinking?" I said to the two of them, while glaring.

"Nothing" They said in unison still smirking.

"Third, Mori is the 'Wild Type'."

"How can he be the wild type if he doesn't even talk?"

"Because, that's what makes him wild, people think he does wild things outside of the HC." Kyoya said.

"Fourth, Honey is te 'Lolita-Shotta Type'."

"Uhhh, that's so cute!" I said as I gave Honey-sempai a big smile.

"Fifth, Haruhi is the 'Natural Type'."

"Cool, so that means that you use your brains and not your looks like the rest of them. No offense Honey and Mori-Sempai." I said snickering while Haruhi giggled a bit.

"None taken; right Takeshi?" Honey-Sempai said looking at Mori-Sempai.

"Ah" Was all he said.

"Hey, Tono she's calling us dumb!" the twins said in unison.

"Actually she's saying that in the HC you base up on looks not on brains." Kyoya said while he glanced up.

"Oh!" was their answer.

"Hey, which reminds!" Tamaki said: "Kyoya is the Vice President of the HC, he's also known as the Shadow King and he's the 'Cool Type'." At this Kyoya glanced up and looked at me as if I had a comment.

"No shit!?" I said as the rest of the HC looked at me in disbelief.

"Sister, you shouldn't say does words." Tamaki said.

"It's just that, he's the Cool type?" I said still in disbelief.

"You've got a problem with that?" Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow.

"No its ok, I just can't wait to tell the girls about this!" I said laughing.

That's what you get when you learned about the HC…


	37. Chapter 37

**Warning contains lime…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 37: My first day working as the Host Club bus girl**

"Before we start, today our theme is Cinderella; and since Haruhi can't wear the dress…" Tamaki said looking at me.

"No! Please don't tell me; I have to dress up as Cinderella?" I said with a childish pout.

"What's the big deal? You played Cinderella when you were six…" Kyoya said glancing at me.

"How do you know that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I looked at your profile and it said you used to do ballet, and you played the lead in Cinderella…" Kyoya said while giving a smirk as everyone gasped.

"S-so? I was little, and I didn't have to worry about being embarrassed because I looked cute! And why did you check my profile? Huh, you're a stalker!?" I said while pretending that I was crying.

"Kyoya, look what you made her do!" Tamaki said while giving me a tissue: "There, there! It's alright, he won't hurt you, and big brother is here." Tamaki said as I gave him a hug.

"Th-thanks Ta-Tamaki!" I said in short gasps and hiccups.

"She's faking it." Kyoya said in a monotone voice.

"Y-you see Ta-Tamaki? H-he thinks I'm f-faking i-it!" I said with more tears in my eyes.

"How could you say that, Kyoya-Sempai?" The twins said in unison and then gave me a hug.

"She's clearly faking it! Why would she cry about something like this?" as he said I let out more tears.

"Kyoya-San, stop hurting Izu-Chan!" Honey-Sempai said as he gave me a hug with Mori-Sempai behind him, the Haruhi followed suit.

"You don't actually believe her?" Kyoya asked while everybody nodded a yes.

"D-don't be jealous Kyoya-Sempai. After all I am just a girl, and I forgive you." I said as I started smirking at Kyoya's expression.

"I knew it! You are faking it!"Kyoya said to me.

"Wh-why does Kyoya-Sempai has to be so mean to me?" I started to cry again.

"KYOYA-SEMPAI/SAN!" The entire HC screamed at him.

"It's ok, go change and meet us back here! OK?" Tamaki said as he handed me my costume.

"O-ok" I said wiping away a tear.

When the rest of the HC kept with their business I looked back and stuck my tongue out at Kyoya. He then glared at me and I smirked.

"_Check!"_ I thought to myself as I walked in the changing room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Minutes, later…

"OK, I'm ready!" I said as a came out of the changing room.

Everyone kept looking at me in shock. And then a blushed spread across my face. Not a dark blush, but a light blush.

"Do I look bad?" I said looking away.

"No, no, no!" the twins said in unison.

"You look…how should I put this? YOU LOOK SO CUTE AND BEAUTIFUL!!! Tamaki said as he kept jumping up and down: "MONAMI, MONAMI!"

"Do you really think so?" I said with a smile.

"Ujum" They all said in unison.

I was wearing a light purple dress that was tight, but not so much. The dress hugged my body in all the right places. And the boys seemed to notice. **(A/N: The dress will be my profile pic.)**

"Ok, let's get to work!" Tamaki said as they prepared their selves for the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later…

"_OMG!!!! This is fangirl palooza!"_ I thought to myself: _"These girls are freaking idiots…"_

"Izumi-San, will you come here, please!?" A girl that was sitting in Tamaki's sofa called out.

"Right away!" I said as came to the sofa: "What do you need, Miss Ryoko-Chan?" I asked politely with a fake smile.

"Actually it was to know how did you met Tamaki?" at this all the girls where interested.

"Well…why doesn't the Prince himself tell you?" I asked a little irritated, but didn't show it.

"Nonsense...its better that my sister; Princess Izumi; told the story of our encounter and brotherhood!!!" Tamaki said over dramatic.

"Tamaki-kun, I thought I was your princess!?" a girl said with watery eyes.

"_Unbelievable"_ I thought as I looked at the girl like if she was serious.

"Don't cry Elizabeth-Chan…" Tamaki pulled a magical handkerchief of God knows where, and started to wipe away her tears: "She's just a different type of princess, but when I'm with you, you will always be my princess lover!" That part he whispered to her ear and left her blushing.

"Tamaki-Kun…"she mustered out.

"THAT WAS SO KAWAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO BE MARRIED TO TAMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAMAKI, MAKE LOVE TO ME, PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The rest of the fangirls screamed, did I mention they screamed in my ear!?

I was so irritated, I needed a break. These girls will drive me crazy! Here I am in a room with girls who would give their virginities to these guys. I mean, come on; what the fuck is wrong with these rich bastards' girls!? Can somebody tell me, because a I don't know the answer to this question.

Luckily for the rest of the day I did my job right without punching these rich bimbos. It went smooth and when I knew it, I was out off that dress and into my soccer attire.

"Ok, guys I'm out! See ya'll tomorrow!" I said as I waved off and went running down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The HC is close….

"How did she do, Kyoya-Sempai?" the twins asked in unison.

"Well, she did raise more money…"

"How so?" Tamaki asked.

"Some girls came for her stories which she told. Others came for diet advice, since it seems she is the healthiest girl in the school. And others just came to admire her from up close."

"So, shall we keep her?" Honey-Sempai asked.

"Yes, yes we will." Kyoya than got up and went to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyoya's POV**

"Why does she taunt me? Why does she does this to me?" I thought to myself as I replayed the most repulsive, yet enjoyable thing in my mind.

Kyoya's mind theater…

_After the HC left I was alone with Izumi. I took this opportunity to "play with her". I placed my hands and grabbed her by the waist._

"_Kyoya, what do you want?"_

"_Isn't it obvious Izumi? I want you, and only you. Can't you see that you make even the noblest man, become a dominant uncivilized caveman?"_

"_Kyoya…"_

"_Shhhh, Izumi! Let's make this time special, shall we?" I said as I started to kiss her neck and then her shoulders._

"_Kyoya, moan, we shouldn't…"_

"_Izumi, don't worry! I'll make it all better, you'll see!" I said as a kept undressing her._

_I pinned her on the wall, with her back in my chest. I then undressed her completely, revealing her black lingerie. My pants were on my ankles and so were my boxers. I then pulled her underwear down and unclasped her bra. I wanted to do doggie style with her, so I wouldn't ruin her virginity, well, at least not yet._

"_This is it Izumi! How bad do you want me?" I asked huskily in her ear._

"_I want you real bad, Kyoya!" she said moaning in pleasure._

"_Good…Now hold tight this might hurt a bit…" I said as I thrusted into her virgin ass._

"_Oh, God…Kyoya…" she moaned out._

End of Mind Theater…

Every time I think about it, I go hard. I can't contain it. Sure, I can have any chick that I want, but I only wanted her. This was going to be a long school year…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the soccer field…

"Achoo"

"Bless you Izumi!"

"Thanks Suzu…"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Jealous Bitches…**

"So…How was the HC?" Suzu asked me as we were getting ready to leave.

"Well…It wasn't that bad, but…"

"But…?"

"But, those girls are seriously crazy! I mean, their just guys; their not gods or something."

"Then why did you agree to work for them?"

"I don't know…maybe because…"

"Because, what?"

"Because I wanted to pay off my debt sooner and because I need help in math."

"Really? Or is it because Kyoya-San is there and you just can't stop looking at him?" at this I was drinking a water bottle and I did a spit take.

"Cough, why, cough, would you say that?" I said wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh, I know things and you like Kyoya-San, don't deny it."

"There's nothing to deny…" I said standing up: "Because I don't like him!"

"Yeah, right!"

"At least I don't have a secret crush on Mori-Sempai!"

"How do you know that? And who told you?"

"I have my ways…"

"Whatever…" Suzu also said standing up.

We headed to the exit, before Suzu stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Look, it's about Katsumi…"

"What about her?"

"She doesn't want you near the HC!"

"But, why?"

"She's still hurting, because of the hole Kyoya thing. She doesn't want any girl near him. So that's why most girls that go to the HC admire him from afar, so Katsumi won't hurt them."

"How will she hurt them exactly?"

"She has her ways…"

"Ok, but what does this has to do with the HC?" I asked a little bit curios.

"Well, because they're Kyoya's friends and they'll do anything for him." Something clicked when she said that.

"Suzu, is that why you can't talk to Mori-Sempai?" I asked while she nodded a yes: "But, why? I mean, it's not his fault after all…"

"I know it's not, but…look its hard! If I told him what I feel about him, Katsumi will kick me off the team. I don't care about that, but then she said…"

"The she said what?" I said as we sat on a bench while waiting for our rides.

"If I tell him how I feel, he'll be engaged with Michi!" she said while looking at the floor.

Those of you who don't know Michi, she's the heiress to a massive chain of hotels. She's also one of Katsumi's minions. That bitch is using her minions so no one will get near the HC! I don't care what she does to me; I'll keep seeing the HC. Yeah, I'll keep seeing the HC, even if it kills me.

Whoa…slow down girl, but that doesn't give her the right to tell me what to do…

"She can't do that!" I said standing up: "Wait…can she?"

"I don't know…but I can't take any chances!"

"So…you rather tell him nothing than risk it?"

"Yes"

"That's just stupid! Without risk we wouldn't have internet, or computers, or a bunch of other stuff. People take risk, because it is the only way to get to a certain point."

"But, you don't know what Katsumi might do…"

"I say: SCREW KATSUMI AND HER BITCHES!!! She's not the boss of us, and you shouldn't be afraid of her!"

"Yeah, you're right! I'm going to tell Mori-Sempai how I feel about him, tomorrow!"

"That's the spirit Suzu!" then a honk was heard.

"Well I've gotta go! Bye, Izu!"

"Bye Su!" I said waving her off, and then I grabbed my cel and called the one person that can deal with jealous bitches.

"_Hello!" _Came the voice in the other end.

"Hello, Amanda? I have a job for you…"


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for not updating in soooooooooooooooo long, but I have excuses:**

**First: My sister bought me **_**"Vampire Academy"**_**, which took me a week to read (FYI Dimitri Belikov is SO mine). **

**Second: I also was reading **_**"Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy" **_**(It's the second book after **_**"I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill you**_**), which took me another week to read. **

**Third: I had to go to the dentist (Personally I hate going, but it's for my teeth health). **

**Fourth: Father's day was coming up (BTW; Congratulations to all the Fathers out there!!!), so we had to go shopping (Without my father seeing the gifts). **

**And fifth: I had writers block, but after reading two books I think I can continue.**

**So without much further delay, here's your next chapter…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 39: You're going down…**

"So…let me get this strait? You want Amanda to prank on Katsumi, and her skank army; just so Suzu can date Mori without anyone interfering or threatening her, with marriage proposals or blackmail?" Loli asked while the three of us where in Amanda's room.

"Yes" Amanda and I said in unison.

"Oh, ok! Just one more question…ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS? You just can't prank on Katsumi like that! She rules the girls sporting world. Not even the Lacrosse team can beat her up without a blackmail line."

"Look, Loli, it's not just for us, but for the rest of the girls who can't enter the HC without being publicly humiliated! And besides, would you like it if she told you that you couldn't be with Hikaru?" I asked her while she gasped.

"Ho-how do you know?" She started to blush

"Oh, trust us we know!" Amanda said while she was working in the computer.

"Hey! Amanda…What are you doing anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, Kyoya can be the best stalker-hacker-evil-demon-lord, but I'm the best hacker-prankster-bored-lazy-otaku of the WORLD!" she said that while pointing to the sky.

"So, what are you doing?" Loli and I asked in unison while we sweat dropped.

"Well, if you must know…I'm hacking Katsumi's laptop to see if she has any embarrassing photos or videos."

"And then what?" Loli asked.

"THEN, I will create a SLIDESHOW, in which I will place to "YOU TUBE" and everyone will watch it. Then I will RULE the INTERNET EMPIRE, and then I will be the CYBER GODDESS; in which everyone will bow down to me! And then I will blackmail the world leaders, and then I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! Muahahahahaha!!!" Amanda said this sounding like a mad-man or woman.

"Amanda…have you watched "Death Note" lately?" I asked.

"Maybe…"

"I've told you to stop watching that show…I rots your brain with power!" I said that while glaring at her.

"Relax, I was just kidding! _Not…_" She said while waving her hand: "Besides I already cracked the code and I've already edited the video."

"No shit!" Loli and I said in unison.

"Yes shit…now come and watch this…"

12 minutes later…

"Holy…laugh…crap…" I said through laughter.

"That is…laugh…your…laugh…best piece…laugh…ever" Loli said while rolling in the floor laughing.

"I know! Now bow down to me…" Amanda said while crossing her arms and placing them under her chest.

"We're not worthy; we're not worthy!" Loli and I started bowing down to her.

"Good…Now turn to the person beside you and give her a hug!" **(A/N: Lol my friend and I always say that line.)**

"Amanda…have you been watching "Happy Feet"?" Loli and I said in unison.

"Maybe…" Just then she was bombarded with pillows, courtesy of Loli and me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch…

"Hey, Katsumi…wanna get together this night? Just you and me and champagne!" A guy with jet-black hair said.

"What are you talking about?" Katsumi said raising an eyebrow

"KATSUMI!!!!" at the end of the hallway the girls from Katsumi's group were running and screaming.

"Huh; what is it?" Katsumi said with irritation clearly in her voice.

"We have problems!" One girl with dirty blonde hair said.

"What kind of problems?" At this, Katsumi sounded worried.

"Check this out!" A girl with glasses took out a laptop and push play on a video in "You Tube".

The video goes like this…basically it has to do with Spring Break, Katsumi and her skanky army dancing on a pole without their shirts and wet. It goes on for 12 minutes…

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS???" Katsumi said breaking the table in half (How she did it we'll never know…).

"Well the username is L's-sex-toy (**A/N: My friend that is based as Amanda actually has that screen name…)** it could be anyone who watches anime or read manga." The same girl with glasses said.

"Well whoever it is they better be sorry!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere under a cherry blossom tree…

"Muahahahahaha; Achoo; muahahahahaha…."

"Bless you Amanda!"

"Thanks Loli!"

"No, thank you Amanda!"

"Awww! You're welcome Suzu!"

"Air group hug!" We all hugged each other in victory.


End file.
